Kitsune Brothers: The First World
by ReaperLuna
Summary: In the Shinobi world. Two boys, one a local born the other from an alternate realm, are brought together by fear and pain. They who hold each other as their light shall be tested. When one girl from uknown birth unwillingly brings chaos and destruction.
1. Enter The Kitsune Brothers

Enter the Kitsune Brothers

_Twelve years ago a Nine-tailed fox, Kyuubi No Kitsune had gone on a rampage near the Hidden Leaf Village. All the ninjas in the village could not harm the beast. But one man was able to defeat the beast. He was the Fourth Hokage, the leader of the leaf village. Using a baby whose umbilical cord was barely cut he sealed the soul of the Nine-tails in the child, forever saving the village from being destroyed. But another light brought a half-breed boy soon after. Those children were taken to the village by the Third Hokage. And thus begins their story._

Twelve years later…_

A commotion was heard throughout Konoha. Ninjas were yelling at two boys that were above them from the top of the Hokage tower but to no avail they would not listen. Both boys were twelve years old but were different in clothing. Two from the crowd of ninjas went to the Third Hokage.

Reaching the room the Third was in they found an old man his name is Sarutobi Hiruzen writing on a scroll, "Lord Hokage! Something has happened" They called out.

The old turned to the two shinobis showing a wizened faced with a pointy small beard and said," Hmm, what is it and don't tell its Naruto and Mitsuki."

"But it is them, Lord Hokage." said the first ninja.

"They are defacing the Hokage monument faces with paint!" said the second ninja

Getting up from his spot and donning his Hokage robe and hat, he went to the monument to see that the faces of the past Hokages was indeed covered in painted drawing. He had only thought on his mind when saw one of the faces 'all over my faces' soon his eyes spotted the two culprits.

One boy has blonde hair that was wild spiky, green goggles on his forehead, three whisker marks on both cheeks, blue eyes. He wore a black shirt with an orange turtle neck jacket that had blue patch at the shoulders of the sleeves, a swirl on the back and left shoulder sleeve, tied around his waist. Orange pants that held a kunai and suriken holster over a wrapping on his right thigh and blue ninja shoes. In his left hand he had a paint bucket and in his right hand he held a dripping paint brush and a rope tied around his waist. His name is Naruto Uzumaki.

The other has black hair that was spiking backward with white at the tip of each spike, same green goggles, two black birthmark rings around both emerald pupil slit eyes giving him a more fox like look, black-white tipped fox-like ears on top of his head, sharp canines that showed from the top, he wore a black form-fitting shirt, wraps around his both arms going from hands to elbows, his hand had claw like nails, black pants with a shuriken and kunai holster above a wrap on his right thigh, a long furry black tail with white a tip, a cloth held by the same wrapping that went to his ankle exposing his toes and heel. He too had a paint bucket is his left and a brush in right, a rope was tied around his waist with his tail wrapped around it. His name is Mitsuki Kitsune.

Naruto was at the right and Mitsuki was at the left both of them were laughing their buts off at the prank they are pulling. "Hey get down from there now!" yelled a glasses wearing ninja.

Naruto turned and said "No way! Just because you don't have the guts to do something like this but we aren't, right Mitsuki?"

"Yeah, they're too chickens to try." Mitsuki responded with a laugh.

Bringing out his pipe Sarutobi set it alight, inhaled, then exhaled, out of the crowd came a young Chunin dressed in basic ninja gear. He had a scar across his nose and his hair was held in a short spiky pony tail. "Ah, Iruka so you're here" Said Sarutobi, "I thought you had a class to teach?"

"I did, but then I noticed that the two stooges weren't in class" Iruka said while stretching his stomach for a loud yell, "when they're not around class they're pulling prank, sorry about this Lord Hokage." He said before yelling, "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TWO DOING! GET DOWN HERE!"

Both boys were scared out of their minds that they spun around with their arms flailing.

"Oh man, it's Iruka-sensei!" Naruto whimpered.

"Crap, we're dead! We're dead!" cried Mitsuki.

At the academy_

The two young Shinobis were all tied up in front of their class

"The two of you know that the shinobi academy graduation tests are tomorrow and you both failed twice" Iruka scolded, "So this isn't the time to cause trouble, idiots"

Naruto just *humph* while Mitsuki stuck his tongue out to him at which Iruka got frustrated but turned to the class and said, "Alright it's time for a transformation test, everybody line up and transform into a perfect me!"

The whole class groaned and blamed them for the test but did what they were told and lined up everyone but Naruto and Mitsuki had transformed.

"Alright, next up, Naruto Uzumaki" Naruto walked up to Iruka and in a puff of smoke he had transformed into a naked busty blonde woman with two pigtails and smoke covering all her modesty. The newly transformed Naruto gave Iruka a giggle and an air kissed to which he gaped and shot back hard by his massive nosebleed.

In another puff of smoke revealed a grinning Naruto "How do like that? That's my 'sexy jutsu'" Naruto was laughing hard as Iruka finally got back up with tissues up his nose.

"CUT THE STUPID TRICKS THIS IS YOUR LAST WARNNIG!" Iruka yelled. He wiped his nose, "Now get to your seat I'll deal with you later!" sighing Iruka called out, "next, Mitsuki Kitsune" Mitsuki silently walked up and with no hand signs, like Naruto and the others, puffed into smoke and transformed into a naked purple haired woman that Iruka knew and shot back, again, with another blast of blood from his nose, though this time staying down from lack of blood.

Later that day at the Hokage Monument…

Grumbles and curses could be heard at the top of the Hokage faces. Naruto and Mitsuki were washing off the paint that they did, "You guys aren't leaving here till every drop of paint is gone." Said their Sensei.

"So? It's not like anyone is waiting for us. HAH." Naruto retorted then continued to wash of more paint residue. _'Naruto's right, we don't have any but each other. If I had my way…'_ Mitsuki thought.

Iruka eyes grew soft as he looked down at the two boys, "Naruto…Mitsuki…."

They looked up and Naruto responding, "Now what?"

Iruka kneeled, "well…once you're through here…" looking up he awkwardly scratched his cheek, "I'll…we could…I'll buy you guys a bowl of ramen." Looking down he saw that only Naruto was the only one smiling and whooping at the offer of ramen while Mitsuki was unfazed and went back to scrubbing the stone. _'I guess he's a little harder to please than Naruto'_

It took them till night fall to get the job done then they all went Ichiraku ramen stand to get what was promised. Well Naruto and Iruka did. Mitsuki went to his house instead Iruka thought of going with him but didn't. "Naruto…?"

"Hmmm?" Naruto responded with his mouth still slurping his goggles of.

"Why of all places did you two choose to deface that spot?" Iruka asked, "I mean…you do know who the lord Hokage is, right?"

Still munching his ramen Naruto said, "Of course! To attain the name Hokage…he'd have to be the best shinobi in the village. It was The Forth Hokage who saved the village by finding a way to beat the demon fox."

Still not satisfied Iruka asked again, "Then…why?"

Naruto didn't even look up or stop stuffing ramen into his mouth as he said, "Because one of these days they'll be calling me Lord Hokage!" suddenly he pointed and snapped his chopsticks to Iruka and stated firmly, "I'm going to become better than all of them combined with the help of Mitsuki!" closing his hand around his chopsticks, "And then they'll have no choice but to respect us, Believe it!

Iruka was stunned at the way Naruto said his words that he had a bit of ramen sticking out of his mouth. Pressing his hands together Naruto asked, "…by the way…sensei, I need to ask you something?"

"What another bowl of ramen?" Iruka asked out of surprise.

"Uh-uh, your headband, that leaf you're wearing…can I wear it please?"

A little confused Iruka's and said, "My…" his hand unconsciously went to his forehead protector or hiti-ate, "This? No. Not yet. No way. This is a badge of adulthood. You don't get one till you graduate!"

Naruto got frustrated and yelled, "What a Rip-off!"

"Oh, So that why you took your goggles off"

"Uh, I-I want more ramen!"

The next day back at the academy_

Naruto was a bit off since Mitsuki wasn't there so he listened to Iruka, "for you final exam you must each create a clone. Wait here until your name is called, and then come next door." Iruka looked up and scanned his class to find that only Mitsuki was absent. That worried him since Mitsuki is a half-breed demon he asked Naruto but he didn't know where Mitsuki was either, but he wasn't the only one that was worried, a blonde girl was also looking for Mitsuki. Naruto well he was freaking too much 'clone? Why did it have to be Clone Jutsu! That's my worst jutsu ever!'

Naruto had finally been called after twenty calls. Standing in front of the desk Iruka and another shinobi were seated. 'Here goes nothing' he made a hand sign and then a puff appeared, "behold the perfect double!" out of the smoke came a poorly made clone. Suddenly Naruto looked to Iruka nervously and was sweating.

Then it came, "YOU FAIL!" Naruto was sent into an exploding shock.

"Iruka-sensei…" Iruka looked to his partner, "this is his third time and he did manage to basically conjure up his other self, even if it was…flawed, I'm not that great at Clone Jutsu myself, but what if we give him a break and…"

Waving him off Iruka said, "The answer is no, Mizuki. Every student is supposed to generate three clones. Naruto only made one, and…he did very badly." At this Naruto got mad, "with all due respect, his performance doesn't merit a passing grade."

Later outside the academy Naruto was sitting on the tree and still Mitsuki still hasn't shown up yet. He heard all praises of every parents felling more and more down.

"Hey isn't he the kid who-?" said a civilian woman.

"Yeah, that's one of them. The only one that failed." Another said.

"What about the other one?"

"He was a no show…"

"Can you imagine if they let one of those things become a shinobi…?"

"Serves them right…"

"I mean, think about what they…"

"Don't even go there!"

Mizuki walked towards Naruto and looked at as if to him to follow. Naruto put his goggles on then vanished along with Mizuki. Watching him were Sarutobi and Iruka, "Iruka, could I have a word later…?" his answer was a nod from Iruka.

That night…

Naruto was on the roof tops sneaking towards the Hokage Tower. When he reached inside of the tower and was tiptoeing to the room with the scrolls the Hokage kept.

"What are you doing, Naruto?" Naruto flinched, looked behind himself and saw The Third Hokage standing right behind him. Naruto panicked. He was about to run for it when an idea struck him, "Sexy Jutsu". The scream of the Hokage rang throughout the halls of the tower. After taking care of Sarutobi for the time being he went straight to the scroll room went through all of them and found the one he was looking for and left the tower and into the forest. He didn't see that he was being watched by the same person who told him were the scroll was.

Later Sarutobi soon regained consciousness and summoned a cat masked Anbu, "Yes Lord Hokage?" The Feline masked Anbu asked.

"Gather all available Shinobis and meet me outside, now!" Sarutobi ordered.

Meanwhile…at the forest…

Naruto finally made it to shed in the forest, "Alright I found it now to see what this scroll can teach me."

Naruto opened the scroll then read what was written 'Hm…Shadow…Clone Jutsu…WHAT? Just great more Clone Jutsu…well, whatever, better get training if I want to be a ninja… I could probably teach Mitsuki after all this.'

…Back at the village…

'Naruto…' Iruka thought while thinking of what the Hokage had said to him.

Flashback…

"Iruka…"

"Yes, Lord Hokage?"

"I understand how you feel…but those two are similar to you…"

Suddenly an image of the nine-tails appeared in his head. The demon fox was attacking and he was being drag away, forced to leave his parents behind.

End flashback…

Then came a knock from door he walked over to the door opened it and saw a hysteric Mizuki, "what is it?" Iruka asked.

"We must go to the Lord Hokage's house!" said Mizuki, "Naruto has…taken the scroll of the forbidden seal as a prank."

Shocked by the news Iruka went with Mizuki to the Hokage's house. There stood Sarutobi in front of all the available ninjas. "He won't get away with this one, Lord Hokage!"

"Yes that is a dangerous scroll forbidden by the previous Hokage" Started Sarutobi, "If used in a certain way it could cause incredible danger. It's been half a day…we must hurry and find Naruto!"

"Yes sir" and with that all gathered shinobi rushed off.

Iruka was searching but soon took a break to catch his breath. He looked to the forest nearby, 'I better check the forest' he thought so he rushed off hopping from roof top to roof top.

But Mizuki was also heading there and he had a plan 'I'll spread word throughout the village a little more…Then get rid of Naruto just like that other one and make seem like he disappeared with the scroll'

Naruto sat on the cold damp ground tired and panting from all his training. Suddenly a shadow came over him. He looked up and saw a scowling Iruka, "I found you, Naruto!"

Smiling Naruto said, "About time nosebleed, I found you"

"BAKA, I found you!" Iruka looked at Naruto and saw that he was covered in dirt.

"Hehehe, you found me…I've only learned one Jutsu" Naruto panted.

"Hey, why do look so beat up? What were you doing here?" asked Iruka as he looked at the dirt and sweat covered boy.

"Forget about that sensei" Naruto said, "I'm going to do an incredible Jutsu then…then you'll have to let me graduate, right?"

'So…he was training hard enough to hurt himself' thought a surprised Iruka then he saw the scroll and said, "Naruto…"

"Hn?"

"Where did you get that scroll?" Iruka asked a little anxious.

"Oh this" Naruto turned to show Iruka the scroll, "Mizuki told me about…and this place too…he said that if I showed you this Jutsu…I'd defiantly graduate!"

Iruka was shocked 'Mizuki?' then he sensed something and pushed Naruto out of the path of a kunai barrage but got struck in the process most missing vital organs. And there appeared Mizuki on a tree branch. "Nice job finding the moron, Iruka" Mizuki sneered

"I see…so that's what going on…" Iruka said as he pulled a kunai out from his side and let it fall.

"Naruto give me the scroll!" commanded Mizuki

Confused and scared Naruto looked at Mizuki and Iruka. Iruka pulled out another kunai and said to Naruto, "Naruto…whatever happens don't give him the scroll!" dropping the kunai he continued, "that's a dangerous scroll it has forbidden Jutsu written inside it…Mizuki used you…to get his hands on it."

Mizuki grinned, "Naruto…there is no point in you having it. Let tell you a secret…"

"NO, don't!" Iruka yelled.

Mizuki just ignored him and continued, "twelve years ago…you remember the sealing of the demon fox, right?" When Mizuki saw the confused look Naruto had he continued, "Since that day…a decree was made."

"A decree?" pondered Naruto.

"A decree that everyone in the village know and no one was to tell you."

"W-what…" Naruto suddenly got nervous, "what is this decree tell me!" Mizuki chuckled, "what…kind of decree is it?"

Mizuki gained a dark look as he said, "That no was to tell you that you are the spirit of the Nine-tailed demon and your "brother" is the Nine-tails body!"

Naruto's legs gave from the shock and he fell to the ground "What? W-what do you mean?"

"STOP IT!" Iruka shouted in an attempt to shut Mizuki up. But Mizuki still spoke, "don't you get it. It means that you are part of the demon fox…you killed Iruka's parents and destroyed the village, you and your "brother". You were sealed by the Hokage you admire and…"

"STOP IT!"Iruka yelled again and again was ignored.

"…the village lied to you. Don't you find it funny that you and your "brother" are hated for no reason?" pulling the Fuma shuriken he started to spin it in his hand, "Even Iruka hates your guts!"

Iruka saw the state Naruto was in and tried to get up as he thought 'they never known a parent's love and to hated by our village…'

"No one will ever love you!" Mizuki said as he threw his shuriken.

'…so they chose to get attention, not love. They didn't care if they were criticized they just wanted attention…to be acknowledged of their existence…in any way possible…'

"That scroll was used to seal you in that form" laughed Mizuki.

'They act tough but they're truly suffering'

Naruto closed his eyes as he waited for the pain but instead felt something warm splat on his face and saw Iruka crouching over him with the giant shuriken embedded in his back. Blood seeped from his mouth and back. Mizuki was surprised at what Iruka did.

"Why?" asked a shocked Naruto.

A shadow fell over Iruka eyes, "My…my parents…after they died there was nobody to…compliment or acknowledge me…so I acted as an idiot just to get attention. Since I wasn't good at learning and making homework, it was better than nothing, so I kept acting like an idiot. But it was so painful…"suddenly a tear-drop fell onto Naruto's cheek, "Naruto, you and Mitsuki must've been in so much pain. I'm sorry Naruto, if I only I did a better job…you wouldn't have to feel like this."

Mizuki got worried that Iruka had somehow gotten to Naruto until said boy took off from underneath Iruka.

"NARUTO!" shouted Iruka as he watch Naruto race off out of his view.

"Hehehe, Naruto isn't the type of person to have a change of heart" The traitor Mizuki laughed, "And I think…he plans on using the scroll to get his revenge. You saw his eyes those were the eyes of a demon."

Taking the fuma shuriken out of his Iruka spoke, "Naruto is nothing...like that" he threw the shuriken at Mizuki.

Mizuki dodged it by simply moving to the left, "Well it doesn't really matter, I'll kill Naruto…then I'll come back and kill you." And with that Mizuki took off in the direction that Naruto went leaving an injured Iruka behind or so he thinks.

…Back in the village…

Sarutobi had just found Naruto and heard everything that Mizuki had said, 'He told Naruto…this is bad if Naruto uses that scroll he may unless the demon within him and then the entire village will be in danger'

…Back in the forest Iruka had just caught up with Naruto. "Naruto, give me the scroll Mizuki is after you!" Suddenly without warning Naruto sprang to Iruka catching him unguarded striking him with shoulder to the stomach. "How…How did you know…" in a plume of smoke Iruka was replaced with Mizuki, "that I wasn't Iruka?"

"Because…"started as he went and sat against a tree then he to puffed into smoke to reveal Iruka, "…I am Iruka." Unknown to them Naruto was hiding behind a tree only a few feet away.

"… I see," Getting up Mizuki laughed, "so you would change into the thing that killed your parents to protect him."

"I won't hand you the scroll to someone like you!" Iruka panted.

"Idiot, Naruto and I are the same!" Iruka was taken aback at that statement, "If you use the skill in that scroll…then you can do whatever you want!" Mizuki speared his arms wide, "there's no way that the demon fox wouldn't use the power of the scroll."

"Yeah…" Iruka sighed. In the back ground Naruto heard 'see…even Iruka deep down hates me' he thought. "The demon fox would do that…but that's not Naruto" Naruto was stunned, "Naruto is one of my students, true he may not be the hardest worker…and clumsy and no one accepts him…he already knows what it feels to have pain in your heart, but he isn't the demon fox…he is a member of the leaf village, HE'S UZUMAKI NARUTO!" Naruto started crying at the fact that someone did acknowledge him.

Mizuki was pissed that someone **did** care for Naruto so he reached behind his back and grabbed his last shuriken, "Well…whatever, I'll just take care of you just like Mitsuki." Both Naruto and Iruka were stunned.

"What did you say?" asked a stunned Iruka.

"Yeah, I took care of that brat Mitsuki before the test then I went to Naruto…" Mizuki explained, "I had it all planned out, kill Mitsuki, then have Naruto steal the scroll for me and kill him next" Mizuki spun the giant shuriken, "but I guess I'll have to move my plans a little and kill you now!"

'No, not Mitsuki' Iruka thought, "You'll pay for this Mizuki I'll make sure of it." He tried to get up but failed miserably.

Mizuki was about to throw the shuriken when Naruto rammed him with head butt to his chin sending him flying 'Naruto!' thought an even more stunned Iruka. Naruto skidded to halt and was crouching a small amount of red chakra was seeping from his body.

"You shouldn't have done that…you…" standing he turned to Mizuki showing the tears that were running down his cheeks, his blue eyes were mixed with red and showed uncontrolled hatred, hatred that was aimed at one person, "BASTERD! I'll make you pay…I'll kill you for what you did to Mitsuki! I'll rip you to shreds!"

Iruka was too stunned at the killing intent he emitted. Mizuki was unfazed, "Hah, I like to see you try! I'll kill you in one shot, demon fox!"

"Shadow…Cone…Jutsu!"An explosion of smoke covered area for a second then cleared to reveal over a thousand clones of Naruto, "Now it's time for you to…DIE!" They all charged the hapless Mizuki and pounded him till he was a bloody pulp and the Clones vanished from lack of energy and chakra. When it was done the true Naruto stood alone he reached to his kunai holster, "Naruto stop!" he looked at the source of the voice and saw Iruka leaning against the tree, The look in Naruto eyes sent an arctic chill down Iruka's "…don't…kill him"

"Why? Why should he live after what he did to Mitsuki!" Naruto practically yelled the tears still streaming.

"B-because Mitsuki wouldn't want you to kill him, that's why we'll let Anbu take care of Mizuki." Iruka Pleaded 'At least I hope…' Naruto looked down at Mizuki and fought the urge to kill, went to Iruka and cried. He cried at the loss of his only "brother", the only real friend he had in this world. Iruka wrapped Naruto in a gentle hug and let him cry

…Back in the village…

Sarutobi, the Third Hokage had seen of what had become of Mizuki and heard about Mitsuki. Looking out the window 'So, he has killed Mitsuki. If that is the truth then Naruto may never be the same. I'll-'his thoughts were interrupted by the same Anbu he had ordered to gather the shinobis outside along with two others one crow masked on her left and the other a monkey on her right.

She bowed and said, "Lord Hokage…I… I have terrible news"

"Mitsuki is dead?" Sarutobi asked scared that what Mizuki said was to be true.

"What? N-no that's not it, three Chunin have been killed at the home of one, Naruto Uzumaki and one Mitsuki Kitsune"

Sarutobi turned to them, "What happened! Is Mitsuki alright?"

"It would seem that the three chunins had tried to kill Mitsuki but were somehow killed by their own target, two of them were burned to point of being ashes and the last one was ripped beyond recognition." Neko reported, but before Sarutobi could speak she continued, "Mitsuki was in front of all of them somehow unharmed, but was bathed in blood, head to toe to tail." Neko finished then stood and moved next to Crow to reveal the sleeping yet blood covered form of Mitsuki.

'So he live to see another day with Naruto' "alright take him to the hospital and have them examine him to make sure that he is alright, now go!"

"HAI!" all three said and left.

He turned back to the window grabbed his pipe, lit it, breathed in and exhaled the smoke, 'so the time has come, Mitsuki's powers are starting to manifest. The first sign: the power to transform himself into an actual fox without Chakra. And now the second sign has happened: the Power of Fox Fire, Kitsune-bi. Now seven signs remain. Let's hope that what I am going to reveal to them won't affect those two boys relationship with each other.' And with that last thought Sarutobi walked out of his office and to the shinobis.

"We should have killed him when we had the chance!"

"He's probably gone by now!"

"It's alright the scroll is safe" all the shinobis looked to their leader, "and it will be here soon, so you're all dismissed." Some were going to argue but Sarutobi left to the hospital before they could voice any of it out. "I know your there so go to the forest and tell Iruka were to meet me" He spoke.

"Yes sir" A voice spoke.

…At the forest…

Naruto had finally stopped crying. "Hey Naruto close your eyes"

Naruto looked at Iruka with a confused look but closed his eyes anyway.

Nothing happened, "Can I open them now?"He asked after a minute.

"Yes you can open your eyes now" Naruto open his eyes but nothing changed Iruka still looked like a mess and they were still in the forest. That is until he looked closely to Iruka. He didn't have his headband anymore he felt his head and there it was he was wearing his teachers headband. Iruka saw his expression, "you're now an official ninja, congratulations Naruto."

Iruka saw a frown on Naruto face tears started to form and then he got tackled by Naruto who was crying and laughing. Suddenly an Anbu with a hawk mask appeared, "Iruka, Lord Hokage has asked that you and Naruto are to meet him at the hospital at once." Not waiting for a response he took off leaving a bewildered man and boy behind.

Chapter One Edit complete.

Review for Edited Chapter One: Enter the Kitsune Brothers.

Oh man this is harsh. First I seem to be constantly misspelling Mitsuki by putting "e" between "M" and "I" then I go and post an edited version without thinking of making the changes to his name. MAN AM I SLOW OR WHAT? Aha ha ha ha

Uh and sorry for not updating (and replacing chapters more than once) It seem that the computer that I sent to get repaired didn't get picked up on time and well it got sold for scrape by the company. (Oh well). I'm using a Library computer so it's much harder since I have a time limit and also I got other projects going like my own book (which is still a work in progress) pile that up and you get a slow update. Oh yeah, to those who put my story (and me) as favorite's thanks but, **could you at least leave a REVIEW.** Thanks and give me some support for this, Luna out. (Man, I hope this is the last time I replace chapter 1)


	2. Kakashi Test

Kakashi's Test

Naruto and Iruka had just made it to the hospital to see the Third Hokage, Sarutobi Hiruzen, enter so they rushed in to see what he wanted them in the first place.

"Hey, Old man Hokage" Naruto called out. Sarutobi turned to see Naruto enter the hospital, "what was it you wanted to see us fo-, huh?" Naruto saw that his eyes were a little red and held something he never saw in the Hokage's eyes before.

The look in his eyes vanished the moment Iruka came in, confusing Naruto even more, "Ah, Naruto there you are and you to Iruka" Sarutobi spoke, "Have you gotten the Forbidden Scroll, Iruka?" He got a nod

"Yes Lord Hokage, Naruto has on his back as you can see" stated Iruka pointing to Naruto's back Naruto turned to let Sarutobi see the scroll that he wore like a backpack.

"Good work Iruka," A Neko Anbu suddenly appeared seemingly out of nowhere, "now Naruto would you mind giving the scroll to her please?" Sarutobi asked. Naruto nodded and went to Neko handed the scroll but not before he got a familiar sense of security from her. He brushed it off stated that it was just because she was an Anbu Black Op. He then walked back to Iruka's side. He looked back to see that the Neko woman was gone along with the scroll.

"Don't worry, Naruto, she is my most trusted ninja in the Anbu-Black-Ops" Sarutobi stated seeing Naruto's worried face, "The scroll will be safe. Right now there is someone waiting for you in one of the hospital room, I believe you're related with him?" he inquired to Naruto.

Naruto looked to Iruka who just smiled then to Sarutobi who nodded. A big happy yet goofy grin came to his face as rushed off to the front desk and almost demanded to know this someone's room, meanwhile Iruka walked up to Sarutobi.

He watched Naruto blindly run into a wall, fall, then got up only to run into a group of female nurses and get tangled up with them, accidentally touching their breast as well as their ass, "So Mitsuki is alive, huh?" he asked as he tried hard not to get a nosebleed.

"Yes he is, Mizuki seemed to have hired some Chūnin to kill Mitsuki but they all failed and in the process, killed" Sarutobi explained as he too tried not to get a nosebleed.

To hear that Mitsuki was alive put Iruka's mind at ease just in time to hear multiple resounding slaps Naruto got from all the nurses.

…Meanwhile with Mitsuki…

Darkness as far as the eye can see that is what Mitsuki could only perceive. He looked to his right, darkness, he looked to his left then up and down, and still he could only see darkness. Suddenly a voice came _**'…Young one…'**_

"Who's there?" he said as he spun around, or so he felt. 'More important where am I?'

'…**Beware, young one, two brothers shall fight a friend and thus disaster shall befall three realms…' **The voice sounded feminine yet held so much power in them, so much so that it made Mitsuki tremble in instinctive fear.

"What are you talking about?" His tail wrapped around his leg continued to search vainly in the darkness.

'…**When the 'time' comes two brothers will be sent to three realms and be given a most difficult choice…'** suddenly the voice seemed to be getting more distant with every word. **'The choices will… either bring… salvation or… destruction… to… those…realms…'**

Mitsuki tried to follow, "Wait! What do you mean…? I don't understand anything you said. Hey, get back here…!" But it was too late, the voice had vanished. But then a small amount of light formed in front him growing till it became too bright for him to see and enveloped Mitsuki. When the light faded he slowly opened his eyes and found himself surrounded by burning buildings and dead corpses some torn to shreds, heads ripped off or crushed, stomachs torn open, ribs spread open inside out and every organ had been eaten. He looked around and saw silhouettes of monsters. One of them looked at him, its eyes glowing red. It crouched ready to pounce on its prey and Mitsuki was its target. Mitsuki tried to move but the beast overtook him in seconds.

He then awoke just as the creature touched him. He immediately scanned his body for any marks that show it was what he thought it was. And sure enough his worry vanished as he finished checking himself. He sensed a faint presence in the shadows of his dim room. "Who was that? And how long have I been out? What happened to me?"

For a few seconds he bombarded himself with question after question before the door opened with such gusto that it surprised him out of his bed and to fall face first onto the floor.

"Hey, Mitsuki!" shouted an overzealous Naruto. He ran to the fallen boy and wrapped his victim in breath taking hug. "Oh man, I thought you were dead." That seemed to catch Mitsuki attention 'he thought I was dead?' Wanting to get answers Mitsuki opened his mouth to speak but that's when Iruka and Sarutobi came in.

"Ah, Mitsuki you're up, I'm glad" Sarutobi said mistaking Mitsuki's open mouth as a sign for lack of air. "Naruto, could you let your brother go before you squeeze him to death." Naruto sheepishly chuckled and let Mitsuki go.

"So how are you doing, Mitsuki?" Iruka added nervously, as he felt as though he was intruding.

"Um fine I guess, uh hey, old man, Iruka-sensei, why are you guys here? And more important where is here anyway?" asked Mitsuki as he finally noticed what was in the room. The room consisted of a chair for guests, a simple bed, a white drawer and a vase with a single flower. Then he saw that he wore a white gown.

Naruto was the first to answer his question as he said, "we're in a hospital." Mitsuki looked at him and for the firs saw that Naruto's face was covered with red hand marks.

Mitsuki pondered at why he had those hand-marks but gave up and sat on the bed. He looked at the Hokage, "What happened?"

Sarutobi took out his pipe but didn't light it seeing as he was in a hospital, "You were attacked last night by three Chunin. Mizuki probably hired them to get rid of you." Mitsuki was stunned someone had tried to kill him yet again. "But they failed and were killed before they got to you. You were found unconscious by an Anbu-"

"Like that masked lady?" Naruto interrupted as he walked to bed and sat with Mitsuki.

"Yes, now that "masked lady" found you and brought you here just in case you were not injured in the process" suddenly said Anbu came into the room, walked to Mitsuki and leaned close to his ear and whispered, "A promise is a promise, whether Naruto passed or not you are going to be a ninja" and placed something in his hands, rose up and bowed to the Hokage and left before Sarutobi or Iruka could say anything. Mitsuki looked at what he had in his hands and saw a leaf headband. He turned to Iruka, then Sarutobi and finally to Naruto who was smiling like a goof-ball. "It would seem that she wants you to be a Shinobi of Konohagakure." Sarutobi chuckled. 'She always did treat him like her own son'

"Well I guess since Mitsuki can do a clone Jutsu without the use of his hands, he passes, congratulation."

Both Mitsuki and Naruto were jumping around happy that they both get to become ninjas. Mitsuki forgot about the dream he had. Naruto showed him his hitai-ate which got from Iruka. Then they got into a verbal argument about whose hitai-ate present was better when it suddenly turned into a physical argument. Iruka laughed but then was tackled to the ground by both boys soon after. Iruka struggled to get free but no avail. No one saw Sarutobi leave.

'This isn't the right time to tell them' Sarutobi thought. 'I'll wait till the time is right. I'll ruin their happiness they have now if I do'

…two day later…

Mitsuki was told to stay in the hospital for two more days just to be sure as the doctors said. So he missed what had happen to Naruto that day. As for Naruto he was running to hospital since Mitsuki was going to be discharged.

He spotted Mitsuki with his new hitai-ate in place of his goggles, "Hey Mitsuki!" Mitsuki turned and saw Naruto running up to him.

"Hey Naruto" Mitsuki said, "What's up?"

Naruto said nothing as he kept running past him and when he was a yard away he stopped and turned to Mitsuki with his fox-grin and yelled, "Race you to the academy!" And then he took off leaving Mitsuki.

"Hey! No fair! That's cheating!" Mitsuki shouted as he ran to catch up to Naruto.

At the academy Naruto was huffing and puffing, "Hah, I left him in the dust"

Naruto went up to get a spot in middle row, sat and waited for Mitsuki. Meanwhile Mitsuki was running in the halls when he suddenly stopped as he felt the ground shake. It felt like a stampede was coming his way. He slowly turned around and saw two girls running straight at him.

The first girl was Ino Yamanaka, a girl with blond hair tied in a pig-tail, she wore a purple tank-top and a purple skirt underneath were bandage wraps that covered her, on her right thigh was a kunai and shuriken holster and her footwear were basic blue Shinobi sandals. She has a secret crush on him though he doesn't know it.

Next to her was Sakura Haruno, A girl Ino secretly helps by being her 'rival' for Sauske. Her long hair was pink and held back by her hitai-ate, she wore a red battle dress that split at her hip, biker shorts and the same basic Shinobi footwear. Naruto has had a crush on her since the beginning of his academy day, much to Mitsuki displeasure. They seemed to be having a race with poor Mitsuki in their path. The unfortunate boy tried to get out of the way but was too slow. The girls ran right on top of him leaving the imprint of their sandals on his face and body. Mitsuki soon recovered after five minutes had passed, got up and painfully went to the room that all the new graduates were waiting at. When he got there every one was seated and Naruto was slumped on his desk with bumps and bruises. Stifling his laughter Mitsuki walked past him, Naruto glared at him as he passed, then sat next to Ino.

Iruka walked in, "Alright class today you graduates are now honorary ninjas" everyone cheered. "So you'll be paired up in a three man squad" at that the class went quite with anticipation. "But one of the teams will be a four man squad" Naruto and Meitsuki looked at each other and gave knowing grins to each other. "Alright, I'll call your names then your Jounin instructors. Alright team one…" Meitsuki tuned him out as did Naruto till, "team seven is Naruto Uzumaki and Mitsuki Kitsune..." Ino silently prayed to be in Mitsuki's team and Naruto wanting Sakura. "…Haruno Sakura…" Naruto whooped for joy while Ino still prayed and Sakura just slumped. "And Uchiha Sasuke…" this time Ino and Naruto slump and Sakura whooped at being in the same team as Sauske

She turned to Ino and stuck her as inner Sakura ranted, **'Cha! Love conquers all'** Ino glared at her for a different reason than Sakura thinks.

Having not seen what transpired Iruka continued, "Your Jonin Instructor is, Kakashi Hatake. Team eight: Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuuga and Shino Aburama your Jounin instructor is Kurenai Yuuhi. Team nine is still under valuation. Team ten is Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara and Choji Akimichi. Your Jonin Instructor is, Asuma Sarutobi. Alright your new instructors will pick you guy up later so wait till they do." Iruka left and an hour later everyone but team seven were gone and they were irritated especially Naruto, Mitsuki and Sakura, though she didn't show it.

Naruto got up and went to the door catching his team's attention. "Naruto what are you doing, you baka?" Sakura asked as Naruto placed an eraser in the sliding door.

"This is what he gets for being late" Naruto chuckled as he struggled to get the eraser to the very top. When he got it there he jumped and explained. "Heh heh, when he comes in through that door, the eraser will then land on head covering him in chalk dust!"

"Naruto you're going to get us in trouble!" Sakura scolded, but her inner self was thinking otherwise **'CHA! It's brilliant!'**

'A Jonin would never fall for a trap like that' Sasuke thought with some pride.

Mitsuki was thinking and Naruto saw it on his face, "Hey what's up Onii–chan?" Mitsuki came out of his thoughts and got a sinister grin.

"Oh, I think I got something to go with your little eraser otouto" to scared to asked they all kept silent. Mitsuki went to were Naruto placed the eraser, got it and sprinkled something on it with his back turned to them then placed it upside down and tilted so that some of the content would not fall off yet.

Curious Naruto asked, "What did do?" Mitsuki just grinned, grabbed Naruto and sat him down beside Sakura and then sat himself on top of a desk hands between his legs. The door opened, a hand appeared and then in came a gravity-defying silver-haired Jonin. The eraser fell and his whole head was covered in chalk and the mysterious dust. Naruto and Mitsuki laughed, Sakura kept say that she tried to stop them but her inner self was laughing and Sasuke seemed disappointed that their Jonin leader fell into the trap so easily.

Apart from his hair he had a mask that covered half of his face and his hitai-ate covered his left eye. He wore Jonin vest and basic dark-blue shirt and pants, his weapon pouch on the back of his waist and the same dark-blue color shinobi sandals. Kakashi looked at them and said, "My first impression of you is… you're all Idiots!" their reaction was gloomy except for Mitsuki who was still grinning ear to ear. Kakashi's head suddenly felt itchy, so he scratched his head but it suddenly got worse 'What? What's going on? I felt fine this morning so why do I feel so damn itchy' he looked to Mitsuki and Naruto and remembered what the Hokage Warned him about.

Flashback…

In the Hokage's office Sarutobi was addressing Kakashi. "Your Genin team will be a four man squad" Kakashi nodded. "They are Sauske Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and two others that you must beware of."

"Who are they, Hokage-sama?"

"They are Naruto Uzumaki and his "brother" Mitsuki Kitsune." Sarutobi looked into Kakashi's eyes with a serious look. "Don't let your guard down when those two are together or they will prank you like never before."

Naruto, Sakura and Sauske were a bit confused until Meitsuki spoke up, "What's wrong sensei? Did I…put too much itching powder?" Sakura, Naruto and Mitsuki's laughter rang throughout the academy.

On the roof Kakashi was leaning on the railing itch free after washing his head off of the itchy powder, while Naruto, Mitsuki, Sakura and Sasuke were seated at the steps.

"Alright, let's begin by introducing yourselves" Kakashi said.

Sakura, confused, asked, "Like how, sensei?"

"Oh, well how about your like and dislike, dreams, hobbies those sort of things."

"Well why don't you go first, sensei?" Naruto asked as he stared at him intently.

"Ok, well, my name Kakashi Hatake, my like and dislike… well they're none of your business, my dreams of the future…hmm… and I have many hobbies." Kakashi said

"All he told us…was his name" Sakura whispered. Naruto and Mitsuki nodded in agreement.

Ignoring the comment Kakashi said, "Now it's your turn, why don't we start on the right"

Naruto was the right most, "Right, My names Naruto Uzumaki. What I like is my brother Mitsuki and ramen. I especially like the ramen Iruka pays for… I dislike the three minute wait for the ramen to cook, and my dream is…" 'Does he only think about ramen' Kakashi thought. "To be Hokage then everyone will have to respect me…" Kakashi was stunned 'So he's grown in an interesting way' "My hobbies…pranks with Mitsuki I guess…" 'I know that for sure' Kakashi thought as he patted his head.

"Next"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha. There are lots of things I dislike and I don't really like anything. I really can't call it a dream…but an ambition…to resurrect my clan…and to kill a certain someone." Naruto was nervous Sakura was star struck and Mitsuki well he had bored look.

'Just as I thought' "Ok… now for the girl"

"My name is Sakura Haruno. The thing I like…" She looked to Sasuke and blushed. "…Well the person I like is…and um my dream for the future is…"She squealed.

'…'

"I dislike Naruto!" Naruto looked as though someone punched his gut. "My hobbies…"and again she looked to Sasuke.

'Seem girls these age are more into love than Ninjutsu' "alright now for fox-boy" He said pointing to Mitsuki.

"My name is Mitsuki Kitsune What I like is none of _your_ business and what I dislike…well loud noises are one thing and…" Suddenly Mitsuki got a dark-feral look in his eyes. "…everyone in the village, everyone but my brother, Iruka-sensei and Sarutobi-jiji" Naruto was the only one that was not affected by Mitsuki statement. 'I guess he and Naruto are different from each other, though I don't blame him especially since he _is_ like a half-breed demon.' "My dream for the future is to become the strongest Ninja in Konohagakure and to help Naruto fulfill his dream too _or_ become the Hokage if he can't" that earned him a tackle from Naruto and soon enough they were wrestling on the ground with Mitsuki getting the better of Naruto.

Kakashi thought as looked at them. 'They act like they are blood related' "Alright now that that's out of the lets begin our Shinobi duties."

Though Naruto was pinned down by Mitsuki he said, "Oh Yeah? What kind of duties, huh?" everyone looked to Kakashi.

Crossing his arms he simply stated, "First, we're going to do something the five of us can do"

"what? What is it?" Naruto asked. Mitsuki suddenly didn't feel right so he got off of Naruto.

"It's a survival exercise"

"Survival exercise?" Naruto repeated.

"…" was Sasuke only response.

Mitsuki sensed something was wrong, but what he didn't know what.

"Huh? But weren't our school days full of survival training?" Sakura asked.

"Yes, but you'll have to survive…against me." Kakashi stated. "It won't be your typical practice though."

Naruto became curious. "Well, what kind is it?"

His answer was a short laugh, but that was enough for Mitsuki's animal instincts to tell him that something was defiantly wrong. "What's so funny sensei?"He asked trying to stay calm.

"Oh nothing, just that…if I told you, you'd chicken out. You see of the twenty-seven members only nine will actually pass. The other eighteen must go back to the academy." He placed his chin on the palm of his hand and his face grew dark. "**The test we are about to do has a sixty-six percent chance of failure**"

To say that they were shocked was an understatement. He saw their face and the fear on them. "Ha Ha, see? You're scared all ready!"

They didn't think it was funny. He got up, "before you say anything let me explain. The "graduation" was to eliminate the hopeless from your rank. The ones that are left are the one that show potential." He placed his left arm across his chest with his right elbow on top and put thumb to his chin. "Well in any case we'll meet at the practice field tomorrow so I can evaluate each of your skills and weaknesses. Bring all your ninja tools and weapons. Oh, and don't eat breakfast beforehand…unless you enjoy vomiting." Mitsuki animal instinct told him that he lied...somehow. Kakashi grabbed a fold of papers and passed them to his students when he got to Mitsuki he saw the way the boy was looking at him and the way his tail swayed and ears flattened. 'He may have found out the truth already, maybe'. "The details are in the handout you now have. Memorize them and don't be late." Kakashi then left in a plume of smoke.

And with that Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke left leaving Mitsuki behind standing on the roof looking around the near rooftop areas. In the shadows Kakashi watched him. 'It's not easy to deceive a real Kitsune, well an almost real one, this is going to be interesting' He merged with the shadow as he saw Naruto come back out and shout to his brother. Mitsuki shouted back and started to walk to Naruto and the door but not before he looked back searching the area one last time. Semi-satisfied he ran to Naruto and they left. Kakashi came out of the shadow, "They may be a team worth mentioning, one day."

At Naruto and Mitsuki's house, Naruto was training and that training was keeping Mitsuki up. So the irritated boy got out of bed and went to the kitchen all the while Naruto didn't notice a thing. Mitsuki came back and had frying pan in both hands. He brought it over his head and smashed it against Naruto knocking him out cold. He placed the pan back in the kitchen and went to bed for a nice, quiet and peaceful rest.

The next day team seven were at the practice ground as told and the sun wasn't even up yet. They greeted each other with grunts. Naruto sported a big bump on the back of his head. When Sakura asked how he got it Mitsuki, who was wearing a small black trench coat that was cut above his tail down, stated that he fell off the bed. And thus the waiting begins

One hour later…

The sun rose in the sky and their sensei was a no-show. Naruto and Mitsuki were arguing about what was better; Ramen or Fried Tofu. Sakura just listened while not getting involved. Sasuke leaned against the nearest tree apart from them in hopes of getting enough sleep before the test.

Two hours later…

Sakura was standing at the logs with one hand up while Naruto, Mitsuki and Sasuke were facing each other. "Ready… Begin!" she chopped the air giving the signal to start.

They charged, Sasuke after Naruto, Naruto after Sasuke and Mitsuki after them both. The fight ended with all three knocked out at the same time and Sakura was standing there a little stunned that it was over so fast. "Humph. Boys!" she went to one of the upright log sat against it and slept.

Three hours later…

Kakashi had finally showed up. "YOU'RE LATE!" Sakura, Naruto and Mitsuki yelled in unison while Sasuke glared from afar.

"Sorry, A black cat crossed my path so I to took the long way to get here." They didn't believe a word he said one bit. He pulled out a timer and set it on one of the logs. "Alright this is set to go off at noon." He then pulled out some bells. "These bells are your goals."

Sakura then saw that there were only three of them, "sensei, why are there only three bells?"

Kakashi smiled at her as he said, "well, three of you will get to eat while the fourth gets to watch the others eat in front of him… or her."

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura's stomachs grumbled from mention of food while Mitsuki seemed undisturbed by it.

"If one of you fails to get a bell by that time will fail and be sent back to the school. Oh and you can use Shuriken and kunai too."

Sakura was shocked. "But you'll get hurt!"

Naruto wrapped his left arm around Mitsuki and said. "Yeah, you're so slow that our trap got you!"

"Usually it's the dunces that are the weak link in a team." Naruto got mad at being called dunce "So when I say start you…" Naruto and Mitsuki got angry. Naruto's anger got the better of him as reached and pulled out a kunai, he raised it above his head and when he was about to charge he felt something grasp his right hand and the kunai was turned against him in his own hand. "I didn't say start" All four of them were shock at how fast he was. "But since you came at me-Arg" Suddenly he got a round-house kick from Mitsuki that sent him flying away from Naruto.

Naruto placed the kunai back and looked to where their sensei was and stuck his tongue at him. "Hah, now who's a dunce?"

Kakashi got up and stared 'They set me up. Naruto was the bait and I fell for it like a fresh Genin' He looked to Mitsuki, whose tail was swaying happily, then to Naruto, who was grinning like a mad man, and smiled behind his mask. Sasuke was surprised that they were able to trap and strike a Jonin like that. Sakura looked like she was going to faint.

'Better watch my back if those two were to pair up they might actually get a bell' Kakashi walked back to the clock. "Well now, my perspective of you guys rose a little. Now…START." And they were gone in seconds.

Thirty minutes Kakashi stood in the clearing listening carefully to any indication of their hiding spot. 'Well at least they know how to hide' when he looked straight ahead he saw Naruto but his demon-like brother wasn't with this time.

Naruto raised his left arm and gave Kakashi a thumb down, "I'm going to take you down"

"Oh really well then let me teach about Taijutsu then" Naruto charged and Kakashi reached behind his back and into his pouch that stop Naruto.

"Hey I thought you said that this was going to be about Taijutsu!" Naruto said and that when Kakashi pulled a book. Kakashi opened it and started reading. Confusing and irritating Naruto "Hey! I thought you were going to fight not read some stupid book!"

"Hmm, well I'm just going to read this and besides you won't be able to touch me" Kakashi stated as he turned a page. Naruto charged and tried to round house Kakashi's head but he ducked down, Naruto used the momentum to throw a right punch but this time Kakashi disappeared in a plume of smoke. Naruto tried looking for him. Sakura and Sasuke saw Kakashi appear behind Naruto with his hand wrapped around his book.

'That's a tiger hand sign he's going to use a fire jutsu?' Sasuke thought.

'Oh no, Kakashi-sensei is going use a jutsu against Naruto?' Sakura then got out of her hiding spot and yelled, "Naruto he's behind run he'll kill you!"

"Huh?" Naruto slowly turned.

"To late," Kakashi pulled back both hand. "Secret finger Jutsu; thousand years of death!" He then trusted his fingers up Naruto ass. Naruto stood stock still for a second then shot into the air with a squeal of pain and landed in the nearby river.

Sakura was back in hiding but looked disgusted. 'He just stuck his finger up Naruto's butt.'

With Sasuke he looked equally disgusted. 'They're both idiots.'

Kakashi stood up and started to walk to the river as Naruto came out. "Going head on was stupid."

Naruto shook himself. "Yeah, but this isn't" and that's when a half a dozen Naruto jumped out of the water and charge towards Kakashi. Each one was leaving a wet shoe print.

'So the rumor is true, he really did beat Mizuki with the Shadow Clone Jutsu.' Kakashi thought.

Sasuke was awestruck 'those aren't just clones they're real.' Sakura was impressed as well. 'When did become so cool.' she thought.

Kakashi was about to brace himself for a fight but found that he had been caught, by a clone from behind. "What? How did he get behind me?"

"Surprised sensei," said all the Naruto clones. "I sent a clone to go around you and catch you off guard. And now it's payback time!"

Naruto pulled his right back and sent straight to Kakashi's masked face only to see his clone take the punch. At first Naruto was shocked, how'd he punch his clone? And where was Kakashi? 'He must've transformed into me.' Naruto thought. He pointed to a random clone and shouted, "You're Kakashi-sensei!" And then all the Naruto's were fighting amongst each other till only the real Naruto was left battered and bruised with even less admiration from his human teammates. A flicker of light caught his attention he turn to he saw it and there it was a bell.

"Alright, this must be my lucky day" he said as ran to pick the bell up. "Heh heh, now I get to have lunch-ahh!" A trap had sprung ensnaring one of his ankles and pulling him up to the branches. Kakashi appeared in front of Naruto as said boy was yelling to him to get him down. He ignored Naruto and pick up the bait he left.

Kakashi sighed. "Naruto, you have to look underneath the underneath, got it?"

Naruto was not getting what he said. "Yeah yeah, I got it! Now get me down so I can bash your face in!"

Again Kakashi sighed. "No, you don't get. If you did get then you be here hanging if you did, do you get it?" his words made no sense at all.

As Kakashi was giving a confusing lecture to Naruto, Sasuke saw this as chance to attack so he grabbed every shuriken and kunai he could hold and launched them all towards Kakashi. Each one hit its mark and just before Kakashi hit the ground he puffed into a log. Sasuke panicked, 'He used a substitution Jutsu again…and I fell for it, damn it!' Sasuke had no choice but to run as he just gave away his position.

Meanwhile Sakura was hopping from branch to branch in hopes of finding Sasuke when she spotted Kakashi. She quickly took cover 'good he didn't see me.'

"Hey, Sakura, behind you."

Sakura turned fast and came face to face with…Kakashi.

…Naruto…

Naruto had finally cut the string that held him up. "Read the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning, yeah right!" He flipped and landed only for another trap to spring and pull him right back up the tree again. "NOT AGAIN! Damn it! He set a second trap under the first one!"

…Sakura…

On minute she was behind a bush and the next she was in a clearing alone. "W-What happened? What was that? Where'd he go?"

"Sakura…"

'Gasp…That sounds like…' "My Sasuke…!" She turned to find Sasuke covered in Kunais and shuriken his left arm slice in half, blood flowing freely and his left ankle broken and twisted.

"S-Sakura…h-help me…please!" begged the injured boy.

Sakura stared in horror, tears weld up at the corner of her eyes and then she let out a scream then fainted.

Hidden in the trees Kakashi was reading his book Make-out Paradise. "Hmm…I think that was too much."

…Sasuke…

'Sakura…' Sasuke thought. He heard her scream and stopped.

"The second Ninjutsu skill, Genjutsu; the art of illusion: to fool ones enemy with hypnosis and create hallucinations" bells tingled. "And Sakura fell for it."

He may have beaten Naruto, Sakura and probably that freak…but…' "I'm not like them."

"Save it for when you get a bell…my Sasuke." Kakashi taunted.

They faced each other. "The strength of the Uchiha clan...The most Elite family in Konohagakure village…I'm forward to this…" Kakashi said as he looked up from his book.

Sasuke crouched and launched a barrage of shuriken at his sensei.

"A head-on attack won't work here" Stated Kakashi as he dodged them all. But one the shuriken had cut a rope. 'It's a trap?' daggers flew at him but he dodged it in time. As Kakashi skidded to a stop Sasuke appeared behind him and delivered a left heel kick, but Kakashi blocked it then grabbed Sasuke's ankle, before he could do anything Sasuke went for a right punch and but was grab and held by Kakashi's left hand. Sasuke wasn't done he then used the momentum to try and knee his opponents head and again he was blocked when Kakashi crossed his arm, but that left him wide open. And Sasuke went for it he reached for one of the bells. He was able to flick one until Kakashi pushed off from him.

'He's good,' Kakashi thought as he stopped. 'Well, I won't be able to read Make-out paradise'

…Sakura…

Sakura had finally gotten back up from her mouth foaming faint. "Huh…? Oh, Now I remember! Sasuke was dying and I…Sasuke-! Don't die…don't leave me" Sakura got up and rushed off. "Where are you?"

…Naruto…

Naruto was still hanging by the tree. He spotted something in the distance. "Huh? Is that a rock? Hey it's the tree stumps! So that's what it looks like from behind" He also saw what he hadn't had. "Alright it's the lunch boxes! Ninjas are supposed to read the hidden meaning within the hidden meaning, right?" Naruto suddenly got a big grin and laughed at what he had planned all he had to do now was find Mitsuki.

…Sasuke…

"I'll admit…you're not like the last two." Kakashi said. Sasuke was surprised that his teacher has only fought two out of four of them. First was Naruto, second was Sakura. So that would make him Kakashi's third target. 'I _won't_ be _his_ target' Sasuke then started making hand signs, he stopped at Tiger. 'Fire style, Fireball Jutsu!' He breathed in a lot of air.

Kakashi was surprised. 'That's an advance Jutsu. His chakra couldn't have developed enough to perform it yet' and that's when Sauske pinched his fingers together and blew out the air he sucked in creating a great ball of flame that engulfed Kakashi. When all the air was out and the flame extinguished. He saw that Kakashi was gone, vanished. He looked behind him then above but saw no trace of his sensei.

That until he heard. "Below you" Sasuke looked just in time to see two hands shoot up and grab both his ankles. "Earth style, Head hunter Jutsu!" he was then pulled straight to the ground till only his head was left visible to see.

Kakashi kneeled down to him. "Shinobi battle lesson number three…NinJutsu. But at least you were head and shoulder over your two comrades like you predicted" He rose and started to walk away. "Well you know what they say the nail that stick up, gets hammered first." And he was gone.

As Kakashi was rushing to see if Naruto had tried to take all the food for himself, He heard a twig snap. He stopped to check his surroundings when nothing appeared for ten minutes he walked off. Another ten minutes later a humanoid creature came out of the shadows, but as quickly as it came out it went back into hiding as Naruto made his way through. The creature watches Naruto and felt compelled to show itself to him. Its tail swayed, yet it stayed hidden. Instead it kept watching till he was almost out of sight, so it followed Naruto in hiding, out of sight.

…Meanwhile with Kakashi…

Kakashi had checked the lunchboxes but they were untouched. He looked at the tree he left Naruto at and saw only the cut ropes. He was turning when all of sudden he was kicked in the face; the force of the blow sent him flying. He flipped in the air and landed on his feet, he looked back at where he was attacked, nothing. 'Where'd that come from?' and again he was attacked but this time it was to his stomach it felt like a fist and then a sweep kick knocked him down, but before his head hit the ground he was kneed back up and kick in the head again this time into a tree. Before he could recover something rammed itself against him splintering the tree in the process. The pressure left him as he fell to the ground beaten and out of breath.

"Damn, I should've known that you were capable of this type of illusion," Kakashi spoke. "No wonder you have the nickname GenJutsu King. The Hokage told me to be weary of you; he said that you stayed in the academy because you chose to. Isn't that right, Mitsuki Kitsune…?"

The trees and ground shifted and shimmered out till everything went back to normal he wasn't anywhere near where he trapped Naruto or the lunch boxes, he was far from it. And there stood Mitsuki Kitsune his trench coat hanging on a near-by tree. Kakashi got up he was reaching for his book when he remembered that to underestimate him was a big mistake as well as the warning the Hokage gave him two days ago that not to at any cost hit Meitsuki in any vital spots or else he was a dead man just like the three Chunins. He then got into fighting position and prepared himself. He watched Meitsuki go on all fours. 'He may be more powerful than Sasuke. I better watch out'

While they stood still, a single leaf floated slowly to the ground. When it touched the ground it set off a silent signal for Kakashi and Mitsuki to charge each other.

Chapter Two (2) Edit Complete

Well that's that for chapter two now onto chapter three (3) then the finish of the fourth (4th) chapter then the update.[Teary eyed] Thank demons it's going to be updated soon [sniff]


	3. Of Being Shinobi

Of Being Shinobi

Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke were all waiting near the stumps. Their time was up and they still couldn't get a bell. As they waited Naruto wondered where his brother went to since the test began. Naruto wandered all over searching for him but no such luck. He couldn't find his brother anywhere, but while he was searching for him he had this "uneasy" feeling that he was being stalked by someone and even now he still feels it.

Elsewhere a certain Hyuga sneezed.

Sasuke was distraught that he was so close to getting a bell but still lost. And Sakura, well Sakura was looking towards Sasuke just to make sure that he was alive and not dead or a head without a body.

Soon Kakashi came walking to them with an unconscious black fox slung across his neck, its eyes swirling. Sakura was the first to ask, "Sensei? What's with the fox over your shoulder?"

Kakashi pondered. The trio leaned forward. "Well I thought I could get some food and this fox happened to be the closest thing that I could get for a meal."They all had one common thought 'he's joking right?'

Kakashi dropped the black fox in front of Naruto. "Just kidding, no, this is Mitsuki. It seems that he reverted into his animal form after the fight we had." Silence was all that came till.

"WHAAAAT?" Kakashi had to cover his ears with both hands. Mitsuki came to from all the noise, albeit wobbly on his paws, he transformed in a burst of flames. And there he stood dizzily. Everyone was in awe, except Kakashi although he wondered why Naruto didn't know about his brother's ability, but that went away as Mitsuki dropped flat on his back. Naruto rushed to him but saw that his tail showed that all was fine as it twitched underneath Mitsuki.

"Well…now…cough…I have an announcement to make…" Kakashi said after three minutes of awkward silence, "…about this exercise."

All three genin turn toward Kakashi, "None of you has to go back to the academy."

"You serious!" Said a happy Naruto.

"Even me sensei?" Sakura asked. 'But all I did was faint do we get scored for that?'

Sasuke was just silent. And Mitsuki, well he was still out cold.

Sakura and Naruto were jumping. "Alright, this means all four of us…"

"…Are hopeless. More schooling would be pointless" Kakashi said shocking everyone. "None of you will ever become a Shinobi, **EVER**!"

"What do mean!" Naruto yelled. "Give us a break! So what if none of us was able to get a bell…" Kakashi chuckled, confusing Naruto. "Uh…what's so funny, Sensei?"

"Oh, just that one of you _did_ get a bell" Kakashi answered.

"Really who, who, tell us, tell us" Naruto pestered. Though Sasuke had a felling as to who was able to get a bell.

"Well alright, your brother" Sasuke was suddenly angered that the freak, Mitsuki, was able to get a bell when he couldn't.

Naruto looked to Mitsuki and back to Kakashi. "Yeah right, heh, if Mitsuki got a bell then how come he isn't holding it." He asked.

Kakashi just stared at him for a few second then gave an awkward feeling answer. "Uh, well, he sort of…coughs…ate it."

Naruto went to his brother and opened his canine showing mouth and sure enough there was the bell at the back of Mitsuki's mouth. Naruto sat there for a minute then started laughing his ass off as Sakura tried to stifle hers. Sasuke wasn't in a laughing mood.

Having gotten off track Kakashi said, "Well now that you know that neither of you has what it takes, I'll be off then." and walked away.

Sasuke snapped and charged after Kakashi ignoring Sakura's cries. And the next thing he knew was being sit upon by his sensei, his arm held by his sensei's hand and a foot on his head.

"You guys are nothing but spoiled brats." Kakashi said as he applied pressure on Sasuke's head and arm.

"Don't you dare step on Sasuke. Get off him now!" Sakura shouted as she raised her hands as if to fend for her Sasuke.

Kakashi glared at her. "Are you trying to make fun of Shinobi's with that attitude? Well, **are you**?" Sakura cringed in fear. "Did you even think for a minute…as to why you were placed in teams?" Seeing the confused looks on their faces, except for Sasuke and Mitsuki's, "Looks like you don't. You've missed the whole point of this exercise."

"It's got a point…?" Naruto asked.

"Yes and it was to see if you could succeed or not."

Sakura grew nervous. "Wait, you haven't told us what it is"

"…You've got to be kidding"

"Out with it already!" Naruto shouted.

"Its…teamwork," that caught them all of guard. "If all four of you had come at me then you would've had a chance to get a bell…" 'Especially if Naruto and Mitsuki were to team up' Kakashi thought but kept it to himself.

Something didn't fell right to Sakura then she got it there were only three bells and four of them. She looked at Kakashi and said, "If we were to work as a team then why do you only have three bells. So even if we did get them one of us would be stuck with no lunch to eat." Sakura stomped her foot as she spoke. "You say to work as team but pitted us against each other."

"Humph, this task was to cause a fight in the group and to see which one of you would put aside your goal for your team. But instead…you, Sakura, Ignored Naruto and instead concerned yourself with Sasuke when Naruto was trapped," Sakura looked down, ashamed. "And Naruto tried to do what you all should've been doing on his own. And Sasuke…" Kakashi grounded Sasuke's head deeper to the ground. "…He thought that the other three would just get in his way. As for Mitsuki, well he was able to get one bell but came for the others for obvious reasons, on his own, just…like…Naruto. You're a team so act like one! Sure it's okay for Ninjas to have different skills but…what's important is teamwork."Kakashi reached to his pouch. "Working alone will just get your team killed, so you might as well slit their throats yourself. Let me show you…" he pulled out a kunai and placed it against Sasuke's throat. "Sakura! Kill Naruto or Sasuke dies."

Sakura was shocked and Naruto looked like he was in trouble. "The day will come when you have to make a choice like this. When you're out on mission's you put your life on line each time."

Kakashi got off of Sasuke and walked toward a stone. "Look here…the names on this stone are the names of the heroes of our village."

Naruto suddenly shouted, "That's it now I know what I want to be…I want to be like them, a hero!"

Sasuke looked at him as if he was an idiot as he thought he was and Sakura was tending to Mitsuki yet gave Naruto a death glare.

"Coughs…these names are the names of K.I.A Ninjas." Kakashi said.

"K.I.A. sounds cool…uh what's it mean anyway?" He then got smack upside the head by Sakura.

"Naruto, you moron, it means Killed in Action." She explained.

Naruto's happy mood turned gloomy as the info sunk into his mind. Sakura and Sasuke both bowed their heads in respect of the dead.

"This stone is a memorial to the dead. It also has the names of my friends." That had come out of nowhere as Kakashi placed one hand on the memorial stone. "Pay very close attention…" He turned around to look at them. "…I'm giving you one last chance to pass but this time it's going be harder than the last. If you're prepared to go then you can eat one of the bento boxes." One moment Naruto was standing between Sakura and Sasuke and the next he was tied up to a stump.

"Hey! What's going on? Why'd you tie me up?" Naruto ranted until he ran out breath.

Kakashi ignored him, grabbed the third bento and continued. "None of you are to share with Naruto or Mitsuki also you are not allowed to wake him up either. Oh, and to answer your question, Naruto, you were going to take the bentos for yourself weren't you?" Naruto guilty look was all the answer he needed. And with that he left.

Five minutes later. Naruto's stomach started growling. Sasuke and Sakura looked at him. "This is nothing I could go days without food, believe it!" His stomach growled in defiance to his words.

Suddenly a bento was shoved in front of his face. "Here…take it." Sasuke was the one who shoved his bento to Naruto. Shocking both Sakura and Naruto.

"But…but Sasuke, Kakashi-sensei said not to share whit him." Sakura warned.

"I don't care, he's probably gone by now. And we'll need all the help we can get to have a chance of getting those bells." Naruto looked at him but Sasuke turned his head. "You're no good if you just get in the way." Naruto didn't know whether to take that as a complement or an insult.

So before he could say a word Sakura got up and went to Mitsuki unconscious body shaking his shoulders in an attempt to wake him.

Mitsuki eyes slowly opened, at first the sun hurt his eyes but as they began to adjust he saw Sakura knelling next to him. "Here have some…" she said.

Mitsuki took the bento, looked at Sakura. "Thanks, but…why?"

"Sensei took the other bento and left with it so there's only two left" She then started to explain to him of what happened while he was out like a light. "…and that's why I'm giving you some of my food. So take it."

Mitsuki awkwardly took the food and chopsticks, got up and went to Naruto, stood in front of him then grabbed some of the rice and said, "Open up, shrimp."

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke were a little stunned. Naruto looked at his brother as though he had grown another head. "W-why? Aren't you going to eat?" Then it hit him, "WHO'ER YOU CALLING A SHRIMP, HUH?"

Mitsuki just looked at him, "Shut up and eat!" and then proceeded to stuff his brother's mouth with so much food that Naruto couldn't talk, or yell. Sakura and Sasuke were watching and were glad that Mitsuki wasn't their brother. "Hey Sakura you could share with Sasuke."

It took a minute for Sakura to process what Mitsuki said and when she did she squealed with glee while Sasuke gave Mitsuki an "I'll get you for this" glare. Mitsuki just grinned like the demon he was and stuffed more food down Naruto's throat.

Then an explosion happened in front of them and out came Kakashi. "**YOU…**" Mitsuki lost his balance as he tried to get into striking position, Naruto, gagged by food, struggled against his bounds, and Sakura braced herself for any type of pain and Sasuke tried to get up but was to slow for any attacks. "…*pass*" Kakashi finished Mitsuki then face-faulted to the ground while the others were confused.

Seeing their confused looks Kakashi explained. "You see, all four of you took a great step to becoming a Shinobi. Up till now all you've been doing was taking order like mindless drones sure a ninja's job is to follow orders and those who do not are trash…but those who abandon their friends are lower than trash."

Kakashi then gave a thumbs up as he said, "Now, This concludes the exercise. You all pass and now you guys can get some well deserved rest because tomorrow you'll need it."

"Alright, I'm a ninja, ninja, NINJA!" Naruto shouted. Then he noticed that everyone had left him behind even his own brother too. "Hey, aren't you guys forgetting something! Hey!"

…At the Hokage's tower…

Sarutobi had just gotten back after reviewing all the teams status reports when a knock came from his office door. "Come in" he said.

Kakashi walked in and greeted the Hokage with a bow. "You wanted to see me, lord Hokage?"

"Yes, how did it go, Kakashi?" Sarutobi asked as he placed his pipe in his mouth and lit it.

"They passed."

"What about Naruto and Mitsuki how'd they do?" he then blew out a plume of smoke.

"Better than we expected" Sarutobi looked at Kakashi for an explanation. "At first I thought that this was going to be like the rest, but this was far from it."

"Oh, How so?"

"Before we could begin I taunted Naruto a little and when he was about to attack I stopped him but that was an act. He acted as bait to lure me and Mitsuki surprised attacked me. Later during the test Mitsuki once again caught me off guard, as I went to check on the food I left behind, in one of his many illusions…"

Sarutobi raised a hand stopping Kakashi, "About that, how is his control over them?"

Kakashi looked back on his memory of the fight and got a dark look in his eye. "It's bad, He's losing control over them if this keeps up he won't be able to make the simplest Genjutsu at all."

Sarutobi walked to the window and let out another plume of smoke. "I was afraid of this…"

"You knew this was happening to him, didn't you?" Kakashi asked as he walked to the Hokage and stood next to him.

The Hokage looked down at the town before him. "Yes, and I know what's causing him to lose control."

Kakashi looked to the sky instead of the town. "What is it?"

"As he's growing so too are his demonic powers or in his case spiritual powers. Soon he will learn of his true heritage and who and what his Father and Mother were and when that time comes, I fear he will try to destroy this village and that I will have to take his life…"

Kakashi looked at him in shock. "Lord Hokage, I know Mitsuki was treated far worse than Naruto and I also know that if you try to kill him then Naruto would hate you till you die, right? They are like your own grandsons'!"

Sarutobi closed his eyes as a single tear fell. "Yes, yes, yes I do know that and that is why I need your help, Kakashi, you must not let him get to you and he is no longer allowed to use his powers. I do not intend to take his life. I owe his mother too much to do so…"

Kakashi paused. 'Mitsuki's mother Hikari…I see now…' He nodded, "Yes, Lord Hokage." He started to walk away until, "Kakashi…" Kakashi turned back to Sarutobi. "Yes?"

"If he were to feel any pain on his back or if any type of transformation were to occur when he is still in his human form, you are to tell me at once no matter the consequences, got it?"

"Understood," Kakashi said then left leaving Sarutobi alone in the moonlights glow.

Sarutobi looked back out the window and to the stars. 'Mitsuki…you may not like the fact that you aren't human at all but the time will come for you to choose what _you_ want to be, as well as Naruto. The two of you may hate me for this but it's the only way, please forgive this senile old man.' Sarutobi left the window's side and left the tower.

Meanwhile…

Naruto had somehow fallen asleep tied to the stump. A shadowed figure came out of the forest and into the clearing, slowly walking to the sleeping boy. The moment it reached him, Naruto woke up. He looked around and saw nothing. 'Damn him! He'll pay for leaving me behind' and as Naruto schemed a way to get back at Mitsuki, something reached towards him with a hand and then…the ropes were cut and Naruto was free.

Naruto took a step forward and tripped to the ground, legs numb from lack of use. When he got up he saw it.

"It" was standing there in the moonlights glow captured in such beauty that Naruto could not look away. The creature was human in form but was more fox-like than Mitsuki. It was covered in short layers of fur. Blue fur outlined at the top of her head and stomach and inside that outline was snow white fur and when Naruto saw its chest and was shock to see that "it" was a "she" she looked no older than Sakura but was developed, that caused Naruto's nose to leak out a little blood. And what's more was the fact that she wore make shift skirt and bra, that looked like it had seen better days. Her long bushy tail, which was bushier than Mitsuki's, swayed back and forward as she studied him back. Naruto looked into her eyes and saw something that would stay with him for rest of his life. Her head was fox-like and her hair was shoulder length and held by a cloth bandana, the same cloth material that made her clothes. Her eyes…those bright teal eyes…drew him more to her than all her fox-like features.

Naruto thought that he was dreaming because to him such beauty was unheard of so when he rose and took a step forward she took one back. Then without warning she shot towards him and before he knew he was being kissed by her and the next she was gone, leaving him bewildered and standing there with his mouth open. Dazed and confused Naruto walked home wondering still if what had transpired was real or a hallucination.

One thing was for sure when he got home the neighbors wrote a complaint to the Hokage about a racket.

Alright, I don't know if I did well on describing Krystal so sorry if it's bad. (Though, this_ is_ my first time describing her.)

Well enough of that soon IT is coming and already I'm crying out joy that it is… (Sniff) …THE UPDATE!

Review! And Vote! Luna out!


	4. Enter The Blue Vixen, Krystal

Enter the Blue Vixen, Krystal

Kakashi stood in a clearing his right hand held up to his ear. "Have you located the target?" he said to no one in particular.

In a different location Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke and Mitsuki were following a creature in the woods and when the creature took cover in a bush, they hid behind four separate trees.

Sakura was the first to respond. "Target is five meters, we're in position, sensei."

Kakashi's voice came through their ear pieces. "Take the target… now!"

And they simultaneously dove for the surprised creature. Naruto caught it first and pulled it out of the bushes to reveal an orange black stripped cat. The cat became angry and thus began scratching the hell out of Naruto's face while Sakura was watching and thinking how cute the cat was.

"Get it off! Get it off!" Naruto cried as he struggled with the cat.

"I got him!" Mitsuki said, and as he tried to grab the cat, it jumped off of Naruto and leapt onto his head and started scratching the hell out his head and ears. "AHHH, its biting my ears, Help! Get it off! Get it off! Get it off!" He started running around with the cat still attacking his head so Sakura and Naruto chased.

Sasuke was watching the whole thing unravel when he spoke into his com-link, "We caught the target."

"Good, remember the target has a ribbon on its ear with the name "Tora" on it."

Sasuke walked to where Naruto and Sakura were as they tried to pry the cat off of Mitsuki's head. He checked the cat from afar and saw a bow with the name Tora. "Target confirmed."

"Good work. Return so we can head back to the village and retrieve our payment for the mission." Kakashi ordered.

…Back at the village…

Team seven and Kakashi stood by and watched as a weird, plump lady who was the Daimyos wife dressed in some funny outfit squeeze the life out of the poor cat. Kakashi and Sasuke sweat-dropped at the sight while Naruto and Mitsuki, whose ears were covered in bandages, both pointed laughed at its misfortune of it having to return to that treatment every single time. And Sakura…well…she just plain pitied its misfortune.

"Ahem," they all looked at the Third Hokage as he sat there with Iruka and other people that were working at the table holding all the mission scrolls from A to D rank. "Now for your next mission: we have a gardening duty, walking the Daimyos dogs, and babysitting the chancellor baby-"

"NO!" Sarutobi looked at Mitsuki and saw his arms crossed in front of him and the look of pure horror. '_He can hear me even when his ears are covered?'_ Hiruzen thought.

"No more babysitting jobs, please, I'm begging you don't give us the babysitting duty." Mitsuki begged. "I barely made it through the last one."

Naruto started laughing as the memory of what happened the last time they babysat someone's kids came back.

***********************************Flashback******************************************

Naruto and Mitsuki stood in what was the home of the Izunagi (ee-zoo-na-gi) residence. The Izunagi have four children three girls and one boy. But Sasuke, Sakura and their sensei all vanished before they could see who took care of the kids. Said kids were running rampant as they bounced of the beds, couch and jumped off of the tables and such.

Naruto looked at his brother and said. "Flip a coin? Heads you take care of them, tails I take care of them."

"Deal," Mitsuki answered. Naruto flipped the coin and it landed heads. Naruto won and tried to clean the house as the Izunagi parents stated that they would like their house kept clean. Mitsuki chased each and every child but when he caught one another would run past him giving aid to the captured child. So he got frustrated and then an idea came to him.

Mitsuki burst into black flames and transformed into his fox form, a very big mistake, the three girls and boy saw his fox form. The looks in their eyes made him sweat buckets. They took a step forward, he took two paw steps back and before he could run they all jumped on top of him. The girls then started dressing him up in all sorts of cosplay clothes and make-up, as for the one boy, he looked on as the girls tortured poor Mitsuki.

Kakashi, Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto heard the cries of help but continued with the job of cleaning.

**********************************Flashback End***************************************

Naruto found himself on the floor with Mitsuki's foot on his head. "That wasn't funny. It took me an entire week to get that stuff out of my fur!"Mitsuki took his foot off of his brother's head and pointed at the Hokage. "Give us a better mission than that!" he shouted.

Naruto got up off the floor and also pointed to the Hokage. "Yeah, all we've been doing are crappy missions, so give us something that's fit for a future Hokage!"

Both boys got smacked to the floor by Kakashi. "That's enough out of the both of you, got it." Kakashi ordered though lazily.

"So they want a 'real' mission, eh? Alright then," Iruka, and team seven, minus Naruto and Mitsuki, were surprised that the Hokage had actually agreed. "I'll give you a C-rank bodyguard mission."

Naruto quickly recovered when he heard the Hokage say C-rank "You serious! Who are we going to protect? Who is it? Is it a Daimyo? Or is it a princess? Oh please let it be a princess!"

Sarutobi ignored Naruto and continued. "Now let's introduce the client. Send him in!"

And at his orders the doors open, team seven and Kakashi looked to see who it was, and in came a man dressed in builders clothing a twisted rope-headband wrapped around his forehead. He had a bottle of Sake in his right hand. When he drank the sake it sloshed out of the side of his mouth.

"This is Tazuna and you are going to escort him to the Land of Waves." Sarutobi instructed.

Tazuna sized the gang and said, "You got to be kidding me these brats are going to protect me? They don't seem reliable, especially the little runt with the stupid look on his face."

Naruto looked down to his brother and chuckled. "Heh, heh, hey Mitsuki he's talking about you."

Mitsuki got up from the floor and looked at Naruto. "What are you talking about? I'm taller than you yet, I'm shorter than Sakura."

"Huh? But if he's not talking about you then maybe…" Sasuke scooted closer to him and that's when he noticed that he was the shortest one in the group and also, he was the one who Tazuna had called stupid.

Naruto did what he would normally do, he snapped, "Let me at him! I'll kill him!" He shouted as Kakashi restrained him by the collar.

"No, we don't kill the people we're supposed to protect," Kakashi stated in a slothful tone, again. "We'll accept the mission but it's going to have to wait till tomorrow."

Sarutobi looked at Kakashi expectantly, "Understood. Team seven will take a day off for now."

"HAI!" they all shouted and rushed off to who knows were.

That is until Mitsuki said to Naruto, "You're such a shrimp." After that comment the sound of wrestling brothers could be heard. Everyone that heard them fighting couldn't help but sweat-drop or laugh or both.

***********************…In front of the Academy…****************************

Mitsuki sat on the swing that his brother Naruto would usually be when he felt down. He swung to and fro. The sound of light footstep echoed to his fox ears, even though they are bandaged upped, as they angled to the source alerting him that someone was trying to sneak up on him. As the person got to the point where he could feel them he leaned back on the swing and looked up and into the eyes and blouse of one Ino Yamanaka.

"Do you want the swing or something?" He asked her.

For a brief moment Ino puffed her cheeks then relaxed, "No, Choji wanted me to ask you if you want to have a fried tofu eating contest." Mitsuki nodded and got off the swing and proceeded to follow Ino.

"Mitsuki…?" Ino asked hesitantly.

"Yes?"

"Do you remember what today is?"

Mitsuki pondered through his memory and finally remembered. "Yeah, why did you forget what day it was?"

Annoyance showed on her face but Mitsuki was oblivious. "Today's the day that we first met four years ago!" she screamed forcing Mitsuki to cover his ears.

"Oh yeah, you help me out of those Hydrangeas when I got stuck," Mitsuki said. He didn't even bother to take his hands off his ears."Why are you bringing this up now?

Ino blushed, "Um, no reason I just thought you forgot… that's all."

Mitsuki looked at her confused "Why would I forget? You saved my life when the branches closed in around my throat. I would've choked to death if it wasn't for you."

"About that…, I've been meaning to ask you something," Ino stopped walking. "What were you doing in there anyways?"

Mitsuki stopped a few steps away and stated bluntly. "I was eating."

The Ah-hoo of funny looking crow passing over-head was all that was heard after he answered.

Then Ino charged at the fox-boy, grabbed him by his shirt and proceeded to shake back and forward all the while yelling at him. "WHY THE HELL WHOULD YOU EAT THEM? …Wait…YOURE THE REASON THAT THEY DIED! HOW COULD YOU? THEY WERE MY FAVORITE!"

"I cou-ldn't he-lp i-t," Mitsuki said as he was being shook. "H-ho-w w-wa-s I s-su-p-po-s-sed t-o kn-now th-at th-they we-re you-re fav-or-ite."

Ino let go of his shirt and stood there head down and trembling. Mitsuki saw this, "Um… Ino…?"

"**Run…**" She mumbled as a dark aura soon surrounded her, scaring Mitsuki.

"C-c-come on Ino s-stop joking…" His hands held in front of him and tail between and wrapped around his left leg, he slowly stepped away from her as if one were a wild, crazed and furious animal. When Ino looked up, he swore her eyes had an evil yellow glow to them. "…can't we talk about this…?" Her answer was the cracking of her Knuckles.

Mitsuki gulped, "W-well, can't keep Chouji waiting…" he took off faster than Naruto finishing a bowl of Ramen with Ino chasing him.

********************…Speaking of which…at the Ichiraku Ramen Stand…*********************

Naruto had just finished his last bowl of Miso soup ramen and already paid for the other bowls already with the money he had earned. "Mm-paa, nothing beats Ichiraku ramen after a mission like that, heh heh."

"You said it, Naruto." The owner and chef, Teuchi, said. "So how've you?"

Naruto beamed. "I've been great and just earlier ago, I got C-rank mission"

"Oh, so what's this mission about, huh?" A young nut-brown haired waitress asked.

"Well I have to escort this geezer bridge-builder to the land of Wave," His face suddenly became that of annoyance. "But he called me short! You don't think I'm short, do you, Ayame?"

"No, of course not and your still a growing boy, you know." Ayame smiled at him. "I bet when you get older you be bigger than him in no time." Ayame reached over and ruffled his hair.

"Heh, heh, thanks. Ah and by the something strange happened the same day I became a ninja." Naruto said.

Teuchi interest was pique. "Really, well what happened?" Ayame stood next to her father as Naruto started to recount what happened the night he became a real Genin the same night he would never forget.

"…and then she was gone before I knew it." Naruto finished.

"Wow! You got kissed by the Blue Vixen! Something good is going to happen to you!" Ayame exclaimed.

Naruto was confused. "Blue Vixen…?"

A group of people had entered as Naruto asked so Ayame went to take their order but not before she told Naruto. "My father can tell you about it."

Naruto looked at Teuchi. "So what is this Blue Vixen?" he asked

"Well, there's a story going around about a fox-like creature," Teuchi began. "It all started about two years ago when a little girl got lost in the Forbidden Forest it's a place so restricted that not even the Hokage, himself, is allowed to enter…"

"Really, not even the Hokage?"Naruto interrupted. "Where is this forest?"

"Yes and its located behind the Hokage monument," Teuchi quickly answered. "Now where was I…oh yes, they say it's cursed and that there is an eternal mist and fog coming and covering the entire forest that not even the Sun can dissipate and if you were to enter the Forbidden Forest you be will never find your way out…ever…!"Ayame had finished taking orders and was preparing the food for the newcomers. "So that's what the little girl did, she entered the Forbidden Forest just to get her ball. She soon lost her way inside but, while she was lost she thought she saw a ghost…" Naruto suddenly became scared and excited, well more scared at the mention of ghost. "So the girl ran as fast as she could, without knowing that she was going deeper into forest and as she ran she never once let go of her ball. She ran and ran and ran until she could run no more she became so tired that she collapsed and fainted on forest floor her ball rolling away from her fallen body and what happened next was that…" Everyone was sitting at the edge of their stools. Ayame had finished serving the three customers. "…a creature that looked human yet had the features of a fox appeared… out of nowhere… right beside the fallen girl, she stared up to the creature fearing for her life as she tried to plead for it not to eat or kill her. The creature then reached toward her with its hand and…lifted her off the ground and soon started leading her somewhere and the girl, she followed as in a trance. It had been an hour since she was lead from where she fell and next thing she knew was walking out of the forest… and uh…" Teuchi raised his hand toward his chin in a thoughtful expression. "… well…I forgot what happened afterwards, sorry, Naruto."

Naruto was irked that he didn't get to hear end. That is until someone with an airy voice spoke up. "I know what happened…" Naruto looked at the one of the customers and saw that it was a lanky man covered in what looked like splotches of dried clay. He never once looked away from his bowl. "…but let me tell you what happened to the girl's parents."

Naruto nodded and turned to face the lanky man.

"While the girl went missing her parents noticed that she was and soon checked with everyone who would have known if she was around but, no luck, so they went to the Hokage. They pleaded and pleaded for him to find their little girl and that they would pay anything just to do so. The Hokage, being the kind man that he was with his people, agreed to help and sent three squads of Anbu black ops to search for the girl and bring her back. So they searched and searched. They had looked in every nook and cranny in the village and when they came up with nothing…" Then Lanky, as Naruto dubbed him, slurped the last of his noodles. Eyes still staring at the soup left in his bowl. "…hah…that's when they noticed that the only possible place left unchecked was the Forbidden Forest. So, they went and checked the area around the Forest and lo n' behold there were lots and lots of clues pertaining to girl's whereabouts…" Naruto's head started hurting when Lanky started using the "Big Words". "…they saw that her footprints lead within the forest, so what do they do…they reported to the Hokage. He knew more than anyone that if he were to send them in there it would be the same as if to send them to their graves. But he knew that something dwelled inside the forest. So, he tells the parents to leave a plate of food near the entrance of the forest along with a note that said "Please find our daughter" and wait at their home." Lanky took his bowl of soup and drank it all. "…hmm…the mother and father did as the Hokage said but not all of what he said they stayed near-by the food and waited. An hour passed, and then two and three hours passed that they waited, the food had gone cold, they had trusted the Hokage in the beginning but were now starting to doubt him and started to believe that it may not work and that their child, was gone forever." Lanky raised his bowl, signaling that he wanted more.

"Another bowl coming right up…" Teuchi said and started to make another bowl for the man.

"They were just about to leave when suddenly they heard the rustle of leaves and saw what looked like animal crawl out of the forest. It soon started to rise up and then they were horrified at what they saw…" Lanky paused. Teuchi came with a fresh made ramen and laid it in front of him. Still lanky remained silent.

Naruto was becoming angry that this man was taking what felt like ages just to finish the story. "Well…what the heck happened afterwards?"Lanky sat unfazed then, he yawned. '_What the…? Who takes forever just to yawn, huh?_' Naruto thought.

Lanky started to slowly eat the ramen and then continued. "…it was a humanoid fox clothed in some strange garb that stood before them, mind you that people weren't totally over the whole nine-tailed fox thing…" Naruto flinched. "…they came out of hiding just as the 'Demon' had grabbed the note, they startled it but it made no move to run. It stared at them for an entire minute before looking at the note and reading what was on it. As it read the couple saw that it was a blue-furred female, both based on the clothes and its fur but, it looked like it was no older than their lost daughter. Then the young demoness spoke, it said. "You want me to find your daughter…okay." smiled and took off faster than they could react." Lanky was just about done with his ramen that, he took his time drinking the soup.

So Naruto waited, and waited and waited and when lanky finally finished his soup he pulled out his wallet, earning a groan from Naruto, and paid for his meal. "Now…this is where both stories come together… The child had come out and saw that her parents were standing there. She released her grasp from the fox-girl and ran to them and them to her. Crying and saying how they loved her and they'll never let her etcetera, etcetera…the now reunited family were about to go home when the mother and father walked straight to the fox-girl and bowed and gave her thanks to it also saying that if she wanted to that she could live them in the village. The creature just shook it head, smiled and walked back into the forbidden forest never to come out again." Lanky got off his stool and was about to leave but Naruto stopped him.

Naruto got in front of Lanky and yelled/asked. "What the hell happened after that? Why did the Blue Vixen become so damn popular? What is that makes people like her?"

Lanky stared at him for a full second. "People like her because of what happened three days after that family reunited. On the third day they became wealthy all of a sudden, so that's why people like her. They think that if they were to get glimpse or something of her then they too would become rich but to this day no one saw her." Lanky moved Naruto aside and walked out but not before telling him. "You must be special if she came to you and not the other way around. Why don't you go to the Forbidden Forest? Maybe something good'll happen or maybe not. It's your choice, kid." And he left.

Naruto missed that he did not tell the guy that she came to him at all. Yet he went out to yell at the guy for calling him a kid but there was no one there and not only that it was also dark out. '…_go to the Forbidden Forest__…_' those last words that the lanky man said. Naruto stood there pondering whether to follow the man's advice or, just go home. '…_Maybe something good'll happen or maybe not__…_'

Naruto finally decided. He turned around and re-entered the ramen shop. "Hey… old man Teuchi?"

"Yeah, what's up Naruto?" Teuchi responded.

"You mind making me the best ramen you have to go, please?" he asked.

"Sure, just wait a moment, I'll get to you." And he started to make the last meal for the day.

Ayame came out of the back worried. "You're not actually going to listen to the guy, are you, Naruto?"

Naruto looked at her. "Yeah, I gotta see her and…" he stared at his right hand and clenched it. "…I need to know why she came to me. That's been bother me since it happened."

"But…" Ayame tried to argue but her father stopped her by placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Here you go and good luck Naruto." Teuchi handed Naruto the ramen in a carry case. (I have no idea how that is sorry, Luna)

Naruto took the case and with a wave stated. "I will so don't worry about it." After that he left the ramen bar and went straight to the Forbidden Forest.

One long hour later…

Naruto had finally made to Forest, though getting there was no problem it was what he was carrying that was the problem. He knew that he just ate an hour ago but his stomach was aching for more ramen. But he had to endure in order to meet that Blue Vixen and endure he did, though barely.

As he took in his surroundings he notice that there were more than one or two signs that warned or caution some even said beware. '_Man, these signs sure are old. Huh, what's that?_' he noticed that there was some sort of pedestal right in front of the forest entrance. '_Is that were people make offerings, man is she lucky. I guess I'll–_' Naruto froze as something snaked its way under his arm and gently held him around his chest. The slight purring sound wound its way to his ears.

What he heard next sent his mind spinning. "I don't want food from you, just this…" The voice was like music to him. The food fell from Naruto's numb hand and on to the ground. He turned around ever so slowly and was looking once more into those teal eyes. As he stood there she rested her head on his chest and held him tight as if he was the only thing keeping something awful from getting to her. And he felt it. He finally got his mind together and asked the words that resounded in his mind. "Who are you…?"

The fox girl never took her head off of his chest. "My name is…Krystal…" She rose from his chest looked him in the eye and smiled the most beautiful smile he ever seen '_Wait, What?_' "…and you are my future husband, Na-ru-to."

Naruto stood there dumbfounded until, "WHAAAAAAAAAT?" and fainted.

Annnnnd cut, that's a rap. Its done The update that everyone had been waiting for is here. Waaaa! I'm crying again Waaa!

Is this what one would call a cliffhanger if not then what? Anyways they finally meet (though in a crappy way is what I think but who knows) if its too soon , I'm sorry. So, as for this consider it a thanksgiving gift.

Vote! Review! Luna, OUT!


	5. The Forgotten Promise

The Forgotten Promise

_Naruto stood atop of the Hokage Monument, older looking and garbed in the Hokage attire. He stared out to the entire village and waited for the one he loved. He didn't have to wait long as a voice sounded off behind him._

"_Did I keep you waiting, _Lord Hokage_?" Naruto slowly turned around and faced the woman of his dreams._

"_Not at all, my Sakura..." A beautiful, older looking Sakura Haruno was walking to him. She stood next to him holding his hand, much to his extreme pleasure, and stared at the village as well. "So what is you want that you had to bring all the way up here for, hmm?" she asked._

_Naruto looked at her. "I wanted to ask you something before I become the actual Hokage." Sakura looked at him out of the corner of her eye waiting. He grabbed both of her shoulder and made her face him. He then got on one knee and reached into his pocket getting a blush from Sakura. "Sakura Haruno, will you m–" What he tried to say would come out neither would the ring he had. Sakura was becoming curious as to what his antics meant. So he tried again. "Sakura, will you –" Now the "m" wouldn't come out and it felt like his hand was stuck into his pocket. Sakura was becoming angry. Again he tried but this time he couldn't say her name nor could and his was frozen stiff._

_Sakura had had enough. "If this is some kind of prank, it's not funny…" she started to get teary eyed, "how could you do this to me, I thought you loved me!" She turned and started running away from him and all Naruto could do was watch helplessly as his body no longer responded to any attempts to move, at all._

'_What's going on? Why… can't I move?' he thought as a shadow loomed over his being. He looked up, his head still responsive. He was staring at something but it was covered in so much light, that only a silhouette of the person was seen._

"_Did you forget your promise?" The figure spoke. The voice sounded accented and feminine yet, musical. "Did you forget who I am?"_

"…" _He tried to speak but his mouth felt like it was sealed. And his body, it began to move on its own accord. His hand finally came out along with the case holding the ring. 'What's going on? Why…?' his freehand reached towards the case and opened it showing the most gorgeous ring ever. He held it to her and the seal around his mouth released itself. He knew what going to happen next and so he closed his eyes and slowly opened them…_

* * *

… All he saw was the night sky. He groggily looked around and saw that he was outside in the same place he had meet the Fox-girl, Krystal, as he recalled. As he tried to rise, a pressure stopped him as he got to his elbows. He looked down and saw that it was the very same girl that was resting on top of his waist on his left side, her head turned to him showing the peaceful look she had. Naruto wasn't at all disturbed by this. So he laid back down on the ground and looked up to the night sky, his hand unconsciously going to Krystal's head and gently stroked her, and tried to remember what had happened then, it all came back to him. She had called him her future husband and after that, much to his distaste, fainted.

One thing was for certain he was taking this way to well that it was unsettling to him. 'Why aren't I more freak out?' he thought as purring started to come from Krystal's still sleeping form. 'The fact that she called me her "future husband" made me faint yet, I'm not at all worried that she right here, laying right on top of me… ' He looked at Krystal then to the sky once more. 'What's… what's happening to me? Who is she really? She said her name was Krystal…" Suddenly he heard his heart beat and pain came to his head that he raised his right hand to his head as if to stop the pain. '… Kry… stal… ' once again the pain came harsher than before, that he raised his other hand to his head. 'Why…? Why… does my… head…h, hurt? What is Krystal…?" The pain came yet a third time though this time it was unbearable that Naruto cringed in pain and started to scream out the pain, startling said fox-girl awake.

She rose and looked at him in worry and fear. "Naruto…? Naruto, what's wrong? Naruto…!" But he did not resopned to her words. And so he continued to scream out in agony as what felt like a wall, was slowly collapsing. While Krystal watch on, helpless that the boy she called husband was in horrifying pain.

_Memories…_

_A five year old Naruto dressed in a white shirt that had a swirl on the chest and a simple dirt brown shorts, was running around on his own near a forest, though lonely that the kids he was playing with had to go home. Seeing as how late it was getting, he was supposed to go home too, but he didn't care. No one was home waiting for him. Mitsuki, his brother, was at the vets for a long overdue check-up with Aunt Tsume and some doctors. Mitsuki always hated those and Naruto, he would laugh when they actually dragged his flailing body off. No matter how much he laughed, there was one thing that was always certain, he was alone._

_So here he was playing near some strange woods that the adults always seem to avoid, for some odd reason. Running around playing an imaginary game with a star-patterned-ball pretending that if he let it fall once, something bad might happen until a rustle came from behind him, he looked and saw a little fox head poking out of the bush. When he saw it an idea came to him, if he could somehow get that fox to come out maybe it would play with him. If not, then it would run away, simple as that._

"_Hey, there…" it eyes widen and the head retracted into the bush. Believing that it was still there he called out to it. "Don't worry I won't hurt you, your safe, I promise."_

_Nothing happened for a short time then the head appeared again. "That's it, no need to be scared, come on…" and out it came though cautiously but as the rest of its body came Naruto was left wide-eyed and speechless. What he saw was a girl that looked like a fox. The girl's hair was just above her shoulder, each one braided and tied. She wore a short scarf around her chest and a long sarong skirt. Naruto saw that her tail was somewhat between her legs._

_But all that didn't seem to bother him, actually he seemed more thrilled. So he placed the ball on the ground and kicked it to her. The fox-girl flinched when the ball halted in front of her, but otherwise stayed. She looks at Naruto, who stood there with a fox-like grin, then to the ball and once more to Naruto. Not taking her eyes off of him, she slowly reached for the ball, picked it up, and raised it to cover her lower face showing only her eyes. All the while Naruto's grin broadened more._

"_My names Naruto, what's yours?" Naruto said after she held the ball up._

_Her voice was soft and timid behind the ball. "…stal…"_

"_Huh?" Naruto had to strain his ears just to hear the "stal" part. "Heh… sorry um, could say that a little louder, I didn't quite catch that…"_

"…_K-Krystal…" Krystal raised the ball higher, covering her entire face._

"_Krystal…huh…" Naruto got into a thinking position, which was rare for him, as he got the feel of saying her name. "I like it… Krystal…" Though oblivious of the blushing fox-girl, "Why don't you throw the ball to me, huh? Krystal…?"_

_Krystal lowered the ball from her face. "Throw it… to you?" she asked._

"_Yeah, you throw it then I catch it then I throw it back." Naruto explained._

_And so she did what she was told and tossed it to him he caught it, threw it back. For the entire time they spent together throwing the ball then kicking it. When Naruto tried to approach her, she backed away from him not in fear… but rather teasingly as if… to play tag. And that's what Naruto did. He was chasing Krystal all around the area trying to tag her but it was no good as he learned that she was faster than him._

_Few minutes later… a tired Naruto and a semi-tired Krystal both sat near each other, one staring at the other._

"_So, how come you're here all alone?" Naruto asked. "Don't you have a family to go to?"_

"_I don't know…" Krystal gained a thoughtful expression. "… I don't know how I, I got here but… I do know that I was… with my mother o, one minute and then I was… in this forest… I can't remember anything else. I tried to… but…" Krystal shook her head._

"_So… you're alone here with no memories?" Krystal nods. Naruto rose off the ground, and with determination in his eyes, stated to her. "Well, you're not alone anymore, believe it! I'll get old man Hokage to give you a place so we can be together and then you won't be all alone because, because I'm going to stay by your side forever, believe it!" Although that was a somewhat good statement he made, it had the fox-girl thinking._

_Naruto was about to take off when suddenly his hand was grabbed. He looked and saw that Krystal was holding his hand as well as crying. "You'll do that… for me?"_

_With his free hand Naruto pounds his chest. "Yeah, I promise no matter what happens, I'll get it done, believe it!" but she still wouldn't let go._

"_Marry me!" Krystal said, confusing Naruto. "M, my mother said that she married father because she wanted to be with him forever and so did he… s, so will you?"_

"_Alright, I will." he said not knowing what he just got himself into for not knowing what it meant to be married._

_Krystal tightened her grip. "Promise…?" She held up her right hand with the pinky raised._

_Naruto entwined his right pinky with hers. "I promise." Though he may've not known what married mean, the smile on her face was what he was glad to see._

_Krystal released Naruto and as soon as he was free, he took off. "I'll be back soon…" Naruto said just before he was out of sight. Krystal, while wanting to be in that very spot, rose from the ground and went back into the forest looking one last time to where Naruto was._

'_Please, hurry back… Naruto…' those were her last thought before she merged with the shadows of the forest._

_

* * *

_

_The Hokage Tower…_

"_What! It's closed…?" Naruto stood before the doors of the Hokage Tower, which were locked. "I made a promise and I'm not about go back on my word!"_

_Naruto saw that lights were on in one of the rooms. 'The old man must still be in there.' With that he started to investigate around the grounds in search of another way to enter. He looked up and saw that one of the windows was open ever so slightly, enough for a finger his size to fit trough, or so he thinks. He used parts of the buildings pipe line, wires and any type of crevice to climb up and to it. Soon as he got there, he tightened his grip on whatever he was latched onto and proceeded to hoist the window further ajar. He lost his footing once and almost plummeted to the ground if it hadn't been for his firm grip on the pipes and wires._

_He finally got the window open and tumbled inside the dark halls of the tower. He slowly got up and started to walk his way to the Hokage's office. 'Brrr, this place is creepy at night.' _

_He was a few feet away from the office when he heard yelling come from office. "What do you mean you 'have no idea what I'm talking about' you senile old fool…" the voice sounded deep and gravely, almost inhuman. "… you will give me what I want, __**you pathetic mortal**__!"_

_Naruto crept closer to the doors cracked it open and peeked. "You will never find that which you so desire…" 'That was the Hokage' Naruto thought and sure enough he saw the Hokage sitting calmly behind his desk as a tall figure covered in a long black hooded cloak stood in front of him. "… You can search all you want but, you'll never find it. Not now and not ever, will what you're seeking come to you or you to it!"_

"_You dare to speak to me in such a manner! So be it, I will return to this worthless dimension and extract what I want by force! And __**then**__, you will regret the day you… __**defied me**__…!" The figure slammed something onto the desk making Naruto gasp in surprise._

_Both party turned to the source. The cloaked person rushed to the door faster than Hiruzen could match. Naruto instinctively ran but only got three steps away before something smashed through the wall and grabbed his entire neck. He was then pulled through the gap and rubble, straight into the occupied office._

"_Well, well, well… what do we have here…? A child…" The being tightened its grip around Naruto's neck, crushing and choking him. Sarutobi rushed to help, but was backhanded to and almost out of the windows. "This boy must special to you, heh… for you, to try to attack… __**me**__…" The cloaked person loosened its grip and lowered Naruto to the ground._

_Naruto opened his eyes, which closed in pain, and tried to see the face inside the hood, but no good, He was only able to see the left arm. The arm itself was wrong to be on a human. The arm was covered totally in dark-sickly-green scales, what looked like a dark silver horn jutted out the elbow, and he could feel three "fingers" wrapped around his neck and the fourth, the thumb he believed, just below his chin on the middle "finger"._

"_Heh, heh, heh… If you do not tell where it is, this boy will… __**suffer**__…" A burst of electricity coursed straight to Naruto, causing him to scream in pain for what felt like hours. Then it faded. "…Better hurry or the next will be… fatal."_

_Naruto looked towards the Hokage as much as he could and Hiruzen looked at Naruto. "I don't know where it is, so let the boy go, now!" Hiruzen commanded._

"_Sorry, __**wrong answer!**__" The cloaked began anew with electrifying Naruto with more intensity. Naruto screamed, inhumanly, out in pain so much that spittle came from his opened mouth. "I'll keep this up until you tell me what I want to hear!"_

"_Stop it! I'm telling the truth, I don't know where it is…" Naruto heard him beg. "…the one who knew its whereabouts died Five years ago, that person took the information with him to his grave… now stop, Please, I'm begging you, release Naruto!"_

_A growl was heard from the figure. "__**So then, you truly do not know, huh?**__" the cloaked being stared at Naruto as the electricity faded, leaving a panting boy hanging by its claw. "Naruto… that is this boy's name…hmm… __**don't forget to put it on his gravestone! Shockwave Blast!**__"_

"_NO!" was all Naruto heard from Hiruzen as he got blown to the wall by wave of electricity and soon painless darkness enveloped him._

_The next thing he knew was that he was in a hospital, the Hokage sitting in a chair disheveled and sleep-depraved. Mitsuki, who had escaped from the vets, was at the foot of the bed he was in, in his fox form. When Hiruzen saw that Naruto had woken up, he immediately bombarded him with question about his welfare. But Naruto couldn't remember what had happen, nor did he know why he was in the hospital, shocking Hiruzen. The Hokage questioned him if he knew anything that had happened but, Naruto had forgotten everything that, as Hiruzen stated, happened a month ago. After all that, Naruto slowly went back to his normal, well semi-normal, life with a strange feeling, a feeling that he was, forgetting something… something, that felt very important._

_End… Memories…_

Naruto was panting as the pain subsided from his head. Krystal was crying beside him. She was close enough for him to touch without much effort. He tapped her leg, getting Krystal's attention. "Sorry I'm so late Krystal…" he joked. He rose off the ground, which was soiled with cold sweat, and smiled at her. "Sorry for forgetting our promise. But I'll stay true to my word, for that is part of my Nindo, my ninja way! Believe it!" The effect was more crying from Krystal, as well as being tackle-hugged back to the wet ground, but Naruto was crying as well.

"I don't care about that, I'm just glad you came back… Naruto…!" Krystal got off of Naruto, who got into a sitting position, and stared straight into his eyes. "But in all honesty, I'm really curious. _Do_ you remember everything?"

Naruto was confused as to what she was inkling to, then it hit like a ton of bricks. "The, the marriage… you mean you were serious!"

"NARUTO…!" Krystal was furious with him. "Don't tell me you just agreed, so that it would make me feel better!" She started to crawl menacingly toward him.

"But, but I was just a kid then. How was supposed to know what it meant…?" Naruto tried to back up away from her but went against the offering sight. "I, I mean you were crying and I wanted you to be happy…"

"I was crying because, I_ was_ happy, happy that someone wanted to be with me and not runaway!" She reached out to him and griped his shirt. "You even promised me, not only that it was a pinky promise. You also said that you never go back on your word a minute ago, didn't you, DIDN'T YOU?"

A few feet away, two strangers in black cloaks lurked in the shadows. The first one spoke, its reptilian voice silent. "Lez me kilz zem, phwez, morta-mrumph."

The second one, who was smaller, had clamped a hand on his partner's mouth. His voice silky smooth and more human than his partner yet, devoid of any emotion. "Be… quite… This is a Shinobi village… we must not lower our guard just because we got in with no trouble… they may be hidden just like us… everywhere… so to be sure… no names… got it…" His partner nodded. "Good…, and as for your request… hmm…" the small being looked at the two children as Krystal had begun to bop Naruto on the head continuously while Naruto kept apologizing over and over, only to get bopped on the head more. "… Well…"

* * *

Cliffy! (I think…)

Well chapter five has been completed right on time, haha. Anyways this is going to be it… I'm going to take a break from this story for now you know let more people read it and get more reviews for it too. But, BUT I'm not stopping entirely. I'm just going to make another Naruto cross-over with a game I have and have been thinking of making. I've been playing with Naruto's name as the main character to help me cop a feel for it and it felt like it was a good story. Here are two hints to the cross-over fanfic story I'm going to do: it only has **1** storyand thestory it has, has yet to be updated for more than a year. Give me your answer when you think you got it, good luck!

Oh yeah I almost forgot. I have book about fictional writing and it's quite good. You can chose to read this part and try to find the book or just skip it and not even try.

The name of the book is Professional fiction writing it a guide book. I'm really getting into writing because of it!

Well that's that.

Vote or give me something if you think that's not the only story cross-over to be there! Review! Luna, Out!

*To those that read this story once already: Sorry, there were some mistakes made by the computer I was using that I needed to fix. Its kinda messed up or something. That is all.*


	6. Too many plot holes!

There are too many plot holes!

Some of you may not tell but with the way story has been going it is too fast, thanks to that I have to restart the whole thing though chapter 4 and Forgotten Promises is fine where they are but the other three are filled with holes and not to mention the current Naruto manga chapters that threw out some ideas I had so I'll be off of fanfiction completely till late December, I wanna to say a month but things are going slow on my side. Why, the ideas that keep coming to my head every time for every story I got going on paper.

I get an idea for one then another comes up and I just want to focus on only one so again, I'll update in the late December, maybe... The story will stay up until you get a notification email of the next update and the changes of the three chapters.


End file.
